The Mentor
by WeBothWentMad
Summary: Peeta Mellark won the 71st Hunger Games. What happens when he has to mentor the girl he loves and her best friend who is also in love with her.
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

 **Chapter 1: The Reaping**

The air was humid and it was messing with Peeta's prosthetic. It was going to be his third year as a mentor; he had won the Seventy First Hunger Games. It has been hell ever since. He had been doing Snow's bidding and played along to being the perfect little victor. Making the Capitol citizens happy and he was looked down upon in District Twelve.

They saw him as a player and a killer. Sure he was considered those; he was a lot like Finnick Odair. A year after he won he was sent to the Capitol and had his first client. Only his father would talk to him; his mother and brothers had started ignoring him when pictures were shown of him and Capitol women. His father was the only one besides the other mentor of District Twelve that knew what he was actually forced to do in the Capitol.

His life as a mentor so far has not been as successful. He and his mentor Haymitch have not been able to bring any other kids back to their parents. Only in a wooden box. He got looks on the street from parents whose children they were not able to save as if it was him who had plunged the knife into their child's chest.

The warm summer breeze ruffled through his hair and he sat still in his seat beside Haymitch. His eyes searched the crowd for her, the one that he loved. In secret of course; if anyone were to learn of this it would become hell for her and she would hate him for it and that was the last thing he wanted.

Blue eyes met gray and he held her gaze for a full second before looking away. Peeta then glanced away and stared at his feet. He tried to discretely shift his prosthetic so that it didn't cause major attention and cause anyone to hate him more than they already did. When his prosthetic falls back into place he glances at Haymitch to see him scanning the population of District Twelve.

Mayor Undersee nodded to Peeta before he started explaining about the games. Peeta had had a feeling that Mayor Undersee had known about what he does in the Capitol; the man would have an idea of the ingoing and outgoing trains to the District. Mayor Undersee read the Treaty of the Treason and then listed the victors of District Twelve. Three total and only two were alive.

Effie steps up and has a smile that is stretching her face. Haymitch mutters something that sounds like "too damn happy." And Peeta has to agree with him. He has only been home from the Capitol for a little more than a month and he rarely slept. Nightmares were with him constantly, whether from his games, his tributes games and his clients in the Capitol. He had started having flashbacks the previous year. As if nightmares weren't enough he would see horrific visions during the day, it would be triggered by something that caused him fear. If he got a flashback he would freeze and not see or hear anything around him. And they had been happening more and more often. He just hoped that he won't scare this year's tributes as he had last year.

"Ladies first," Effie says peppy and loudly into the microphone. Haymitch recoils from the loud sound, still hung over and Peeta smirks at him.

"Primrose Everdeen." She says and Peeta can feel his heart plummet. Not her little sister and he knows that she cares about her younger sister more than anything. He watches as the twelve year old girl slowly walks through the girls in her section; the girls making a path. Almost afraid to touch her as if she was infected with a deadly disease. Peeta felt as if the cold grip on his heart only grew tighter.

"Prim, Prim!" He can hear Katniss yelled. And with the hoarse sound in her voice he feels even worse that when the boy from one had cut his leg. He sits stoically and watches as the agony plays out. Peeta had learned how to put up a perfect mask and to make others think the opposite than what he was feeling.

"I volun-, I volunteer as tribute." Katniss yells which freezes Prim in her place. Peeta can feel the cold hand that has a steel grip on his heart throw it to the ground. He has to mentor the girl he loves. At least he doesn't have appointments during the games. Peeta keeps his face blank as Katniss walks to the stage; she stands beside Effie and states her name. Peeta blanks out as he feels a flashback coming.

"Shit," He murmured under his breath and could feel his body go rigid.

He saw image of his mother standing above him holding various weapons and threatening to use them. Then she morphed into the girl from district six that it had been down to him and her in the games. The girl came at him and started to viciously slash at him with her knife. It felt as if someone was cutting him at any spot of available skin and it was torturous. Peeta could vaguely hear his name being called and he wanted to go to it.

Peeta could finally open his eyes and saw Haymitch watching worriedly by his side. He slumped into his seat and leaned against it; he felt drained. He always felt exhausted after a flashback.

"You alright boy?" Haymitch asks and Peeta just nods. He clears his throat before looking around them.

"What did I miss?" Peeta asks as he looks back over the crowd; few eyes were glued to him. He didn't think that he made much of a scene.

"Effie just called the name of the boy." Haymitch says and Peeta nods. He looks up to see Effie looking back at them. The camera was focused on whoever was chosen as the male tribute and not on the mentors, escort or the other tribute.

"Are you okay, Peeta? Did it happen again?" Effie asks quickly before the camera was up to her. When Peeta looked up he saw Katniss looking back at him in confusion.

"Fine now and yeah it was another one." Peeta says rubbing the back of his neck. Effie turned her attention back to the tribute. Peeta felt like the cold hand had grabbed his heart again and had squeezed it again when he saw who it was. What he hated was that he felt some hope.

It was Gale Hawthorne.

He walked to the stage stoically and Peeta knew that this year would be severely different than other years.

Mayor Undersee talked more about the Hunger Games; but Peeta zoned out. He had thought that Katniss and Gale had been a couple; everyone had seen the two be together a lot. This was one of the many reasons why Peeta knew that he had no chance with her.

The Mayor finished up speaking and Effie wished everyone a Happy Hunger Games. Peeta knew that this year's games would probably not end on a happy note. He stood from his chair as soon as the tributes were ahead of him. Haymitch staggered along beside him as they followed the tributes into the Justice Building.

"It's gonna be one hell of a year, boy" Haymitch says and slaps Peeta on the back. All Peeta could do was nod to agree with Haymitch.

 **A/N:** I know I shouldn't be starting a new story; but this idea snuck up on me. The song is How to Save a Life by the Fray. Please favorite follow and review if you want me to continue and let me know if you want Gale to live or not.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2 Trying to Survive

_I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_

 _'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well._

 _Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_

 _I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_

 **Chapter 2: Trying to Survive**

Peeta and Haymitch stand by the train station for their tributes in the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games. Peeta watches as the car approaches with both tributes. He glances at Haymitch and sees him sneaking a sip from his flask. The cameras flash at the new tributes as they arrive in the car. The train doors open and him and Haymitch walk in first. Haymitch walks to the bar car while Peeta walks over to the table and pops a piece of the chocolate into his mouth.

He turns around as Katniss and Gale step in and the train door closes behind them. Effie walks out from another one of the cars, probably checking on her own quarters.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games." Effie says cheerily to Katniss and Gale. Gale just scoffs while Katniss looks around at the various and plentiful foods. When she realizes that they won't say anything she just sighs and turns towards Peeta.

"Peeta dear, are you feeling better. How long has it been since you got back. I was a little upset you didn't visit me when you were in the Capitol last month." Effie says looking down at her nails. Gale just scoffs again and Peeta turns to glare at him and then he remembers that he would rather not get on Gale's wrong side. Gale must have seen some of the coverage of him in the Capitol. Katniss just stares at the food she is eating and focuses her attention on that. From that look Peeta can assume that she has also seen the coverage.

"Sorry, President Snow had me busy with several people." Peeta says crossing his arms defensively. A look of understanding passes over her face and she must remember what he actually does in the Capitol. After his first client Effie was the one he went to; she tried to comfort him as best she could. But Haymitch wasn't there and Effie had to make sure he stayed on schedule. Gale is scrutinizing them and Peeta felt fairly uncomfortable. He seemed to be trying to figure out the silent message that was sent between Peeta and Effie.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your cabins." Effie says motioning to follow her. Katniss and Gale cautiously follow her and Peeta snickers under his breath. Effie was a lot for him at first; he had just assumed that she was crazy.

Peeta walks over to the makeshift bar and pours himself a small glass of whiskey. He downs it in one gulp and savors the burn. The burn takes his mind off of the nightmare that is his life.

.

.

They all are sitting silently at the table eating their dinner. Peeta was sandwiched between Haymitch and Effie; directly across from Katniss. The silence was uncomfortable and it was obvious that Gale had some hostile energy and with that it would take a little longer to mentor and help him prepare for the games.

"So... What are some of your skills?" Haymitch slurs. He has gotten better at staying sober during the games but some of his own demons hold him captive. Peeta looks at the two tributes trying to determine which he thinks will speak first. He can tell that Katniss is resisting answering; so most likely Gale would answer first. Peeta shifts his gaze over to Gale and can see that he is barely holding something in. Either he would try to boast about himself or he would be saying something unexpected.

"Our skills, it's not like we're gonna get through this." Gale says staring coldly at them. Before Peeta could question him Haymitch spoke up.

"Boy, without us you _will_ die." Haymitch states and Peeta has to agree with him. The look in Gale's eyes say that he is not done and by looking at Katniss it looks like she knows what he is about to say and has heard this a thousand times.

"We will die," The way he says we catches Peeta's attention and he knows that there is worse that he will say along with it.

"It's not like a drunk and pretty boy darling of the Capitol will be able to help us." Gale says smirking at them. Peeta can feel his blood boiling. Sure he knew that was how people thought of him but it still hurt when people said that. He was a Capitol prostitute and the people of the Districts viewed it as that he wanted to be with Capitol men and women.

"If you consider us that way, then fine." Peeta says as he tries to regulate his breathing trying not to let another flashback come on. He was still exhausted from the first one.

"But, we are your life line." Peeta says and can see that Gale is contemplating what he is saying. But Peeta was right without mentors they would be guaranteed to die; unless they had some superhuman strength.

"Alright," Effie says dabbing her mouth with the napkin. Peeta is thankful that she is trying to clear the air between them.

"Let's go watch the reaping in the other car." Effie says standing to lead the way. Gale stands after her and Katniss takes that as her cue to follow. Haymitch and Peeta stand walking a few paces behind the rest of them.

"A real charmer ain't he." Haymitch guffaws and Peeta nods in response cracking a small smile. Katniss glances back at them probably when she had heard Haymitch. Effie sits daintily on a chair that is on the left side of the couch. Peeta goes and sits on the couch preparing to watch children get chosen to die. Haymitch goes and sits on the last available chair and Peeta internally groans. He didn't want to have to worry about sitting near Gale. He is thankful that Katniss comes and sits next to him making it so Gale has to sit on her other side.

The Districts fly by and when it gets to District Seven; the girl that was reaped looks a lot like the girl in District Six that he had to kill to win. They have the same brown eyes and black hair. The two girls look so alike that Peeta knows it will cause another flashback. God, he hates when this happens.

 _Peeta can see her standing over him with a positively murderous look in her eyes; she was holding a sword and she started saying things. They started out as ramblings but turned into clear sentences. It scared him enough as is to see a girl that he killed above him knowing that she was going to kill him._

" _She'll never love you."_

 _Peeta's mind tried to resist it and ignore what she was saying. He knew that it was most likely true but Peeta didn't like that likelihood as much. He tried to cover his ears to stop her from repeating it; but he felt as if there were weights holding him down._

" _No one actually loves you."_

 _She repeated those two sentences and each time the voice got louder and when he opened his eyes she was dragging her sword lightly along his leg; before she plunges it in._

Peeta looks around him to see the reaping still playing they were at District eleven. He leaned against the couch and could feel the sweat dotting his brow. He looked around to see that no one had really suspected anything. When he stole a glance at Katniss he saw that she was looking at him weirdly. Damn it, she must have seen part of that.

"What was that?" She asked quietly so only he could hear. He didn't want to reveal his weakness and surely weakness wouldn't be good in her eyes. Peeta didn't want to be looked down upon for being scared by his nightmares and what was reported by the media.

"Nothing," Peeta says softly trying to focus back on the screen. He hears her sigh and mutter something like "Nothing my ass."

.

.

Peeta walks back to the mentor's area for the opening ceremonies. He was tired; he didn't sleep well the night before; not that he ever did. He was thankful for the opening ceremonies he would get to catch up with Johanna and Finnick. They were some of the only bright spots in his visit to the Capitol for the games.

"He dude," He hears Finnick yell across the room. Peeta stifles a smile and walks over to the booth that Finnick and Johanna are sitting at. They all make small talk as they wait for the ceremony to begin.

"How are your tributes?" Peeta asks. Johanna just shudders and Finnick laughs at her. That was her usual response usually she hated the tributes and they hated her; which is why that she hasn't brought a tribute back in the years since she has been a mentor.

"They look like they are the popular kids at school and I'm pretty sure they're fucking each other." Johanna says. Finnick laughs her off and Peeta can't help but join in.

"Mine are nerdier, they won't last long." Finnick says leaning back. The bluntness that they talked about their tributes with was the only way they were able to get through the games. If they looked at the tributes as individual people they would lose themselves with the tributes.

"What about yours, Bread Boy?" Johanna asks as she looks over at Peeta. Peeta shakes his head lightly as he thinks of how to describe Katniss and Gale.

"Mine are best friends; so that will be easy to sell." Peeta says shrugging. He seemed to be the lucky one with the tributes that year; since the three of them had been friends they had been deciding who would have the easiest time to sell their tributes. Johanna nods along with it. Finnick just chuckles under his breath as he listens to him.

"Any luck with the girl you like?" Finnick asks. Peeta had confided in them as they are some of the closest friends he has. It helped that they both related to his situation; Finnick especially.

"Nope, don't think it will ever work." Peeta says crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not like… Peeta it's not?" Finnick says as he looks over at Peeta. Johanna leans forward to see how it will unfold. Peeta remains silent and that tells them all they need to know. The girl that he loves is going into the Hunger Games. Johanna chuckles under her breath and then mutters something about hating the system.

The music starting to play saves him from explaining anything else. Peeta watches as the tributes start to come out of the remake center and focuses on the screen. He effectively ignores Finnick's attempts at continuing the conversation. He isn't surprised when he sees that District one is dressed in jewels, District four in fish related costumes, District seven as trees but when he saw District twelve he was surprised.

Peeta is in awe when he sees Katniss and Gale come out of the gate. They were on fire; quite literally. Peeta's own opening ceremony was embarrassing; he wore over alls with coal dust covering almost every other visible part of his body. This had helped him earn some of his sponsors that he would not have lived without during the games.

Peeta was in awe as he saw Katniss come out; he was speechless and that was rare in itself for Peeta. As Peeta can see the way that Katniss was glowing; he thought that she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. At that moment he was able to remember why he was in love with her.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Here is the second chapter; I have the third chapter done I just need to edit it. The song is All Too Well by Taylor Swift. Please follow, favorite and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Case Calls

_It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars_

 _Body bumped, bruised_

 _Stabbed in the back;_

 _Brimstone, fire jumping through_

 **Chapter 3: The Case Calls**

They had arrived up to the Tribute Center a couple hours before and Katniss and Gale were settling in. Peeta had already been in his room and it looks the exact same way that he had left it the year before. Memories still haunted him of when he was a tribute and as he watched the children that he had gotten to know die; the place didn't hold the best memories.

Peeta figured that he should go and talk to Haymitch during some of their free time to discuss strategy and who they would choose. As Peeta was walking towards the dining room where Haymitch spent most of his time in the Capitol. He was there only because it was where the bar was. On the floor right by the elevator a familiar red envelope was on the ground.

Peeta cautiously walked over and prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was. He picked up the envelope and the smell of blood and roses stuck out to him and he knew what it meant for. He almost gagged as he realized what it was and what it would mean for him. Peeta opened the envelope and saw a small note apologizing that he would have to work over this weekend signed from Snow himself. It included the time and address of where he would be going.

He felt a coil of dread in his stomach and anger boil up. He was not surprised that President Snow went back on his word; it was a casualty with the victors. He was angry; he thought that he might be able to get a break but now he was combining his life as a Capitol prostitute and with his tributes. He especially didn't want Katniss to see this side of him; she might not care about him but he would prefer to have more of a positive look in her eyes.

Peeta walks into the dining room where Haymitch is sitting with a glass of who knows what in his hand. He throws the envelope with its contents on the table towards Haymitch and Haymitch just looks up and pulls the envelope and its contents closer to him.

.

.

"What is happening?" Gale whispers as he tries to look over Katniss' head. Katniss shakes her head at him as she cranes her neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen." Katniss says. Gale had seen Peeta walk to the elevator and pick up some envelope and he wanted to see what it was. Katniss had willingly joined wondering more about their mentor. Something wasn't right with him; he didn't seem like some playboy that she had seen on her old television at home. He was hiding something.

"How can I help get a tribute through the games?" Peeta asks in almost a yell as they slowly move towards the dining room where he had went and she can hear his intake of breath.

"With the Snow forcing some Capitol person to bid on me?" Peeta asks. Katniss almost feels bad for him whatever it is about that he is talking about to Haymitch. A Capitol person bidding on him? Like Cray and some of the girls from the Seam? Did that really happen?

"What is he talking about?" Katniss asks Gale whispering. Katniss tries to stretch nimbly so she can get a better view of how Peeta is saying this.

"I don't know." Gale replies trying to look in the room.

.

.

Peeta runs a hand through his hair in frustration. This annoyed him more than it usually did when Snow summoned him. It was the god damn games; he couldn't allow him enough time to try and save a tribute after going through the hell that he created.

"Boy, just calm down. You don't need to let him know how much it gets to you." Haymitch says as a way to calm him down. Peeta looks down at his feet trying to calm himself.

"You wouldn't know, Haymitch." Peeta says trying not to yell. Part of Peeta was jealous of Haymitch; he battled his demons with drink while Peeta faced his demons far too often. It didn't help that his demons were often added to.

Peeta reached down and grabbed the envelope. He had to leave in an hour; he had to get in the correct attire that he was required to wear before he left. Peeta roughly stuffed the envelope into his pocket and walked towards the doorway. In Peeta's haste to get away he didn't see Katniss or Gale hiding in the doorway.

Peeta looked down and saw his two tributes waiting by the door. He was not sure how much they heard but he hoped it was not too much. Peeta also hoped that they were not able to understand what he was talking about. Peeta was not sure what he would do if they had heard him. He might secretly die of embarrassment.

"Excuse me," Peeta says trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

.

.

Katniss and Gale are sitting in the living room; they both had been unable to sleep. They heard the elevator come up to the floor. Who was leaving? It was about nine and the mentors and tributes were not supposed to leave the suite.

Katniss and Gale seemed to be thinking the same thing and walk quietly over to the elevator. They used their skills of stealth from the years in the woods to see who was leaving. Katniss got to the farthest wall that they could be without being seen.

She saw that it was Peeta waiting at the elevator in a tuxedo. His blond hair was shining from the glow of the lights above and strangely enough Katniss liked how it looked.

"What the hell is he doing?" Katniss whispers to Gale.

"Probably to visit his multiple girlfriends in the Capitol." Gale says tensely. Katniss just shakes her head at him. There was no way he would be able to do that. The security was too tight to let a victor just waltz out. It might be some important victor thing that they did during the games.

.

.

This client was worse than normal. She was one of those that wanted him to lie to her and say that he loved her. He has always hated those the most and the violent ones. He shuddered as he remembered that night; he was exhausted. Peeta wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep on his feet. The suite was dark; it was five in the morning; no one would be up for a couple more hours.

Peeta walked over to the living room and figured that he would just take a short nap on the couch before Katniss and Gale were awake. He didn't care if Haymitch found him. Haymitch had been with him since the beginning.

He loosened the bow tie and put it on the coffee table. Peeta laid on the couch and fell into a hellish sleep. He dreamed of his latest client ripping his heart out and stepping on it and he felt pain with each heeled shoe puncturing his heart.

.

.

Katniss walked out of her room with the training uniform on. She heard the movements of what must be the Avoxes preparing breakfast. Katniss walks out to the dining room to find no one at the table yet. Katniss heard a sound that sounded like a scream of someone in pain.

What the hell was going on?

She walked towards where she had heard it. The sound had come from the living room; she walked quietly so no one would be able to hear her approaching. She peeked into the living room to see Peeta lying on the couch asleep. Did he make that noise? Then she heard it again and it sounded more like a plea this time.

Katniss looked back at him again and walked back towards the hallway. The hall was still kind of dark but she was easily able to see through. She knocked on what she was sure was Gale's room. She was pretty sure that he would know what to do.

The door opened and he stood on the other side. Gale was dressed in the training uniform and looked down at her.

"Hey Catnip," He says looking down at her. Katniss bit her lip in thought.

"I need your help." Katniss says as she looks back up at him. He nods and she starts walking back towards the living room. Gale followed behind her and Katniss could tell that he was not sure how to respond to seeing one of their mentors asleep on the couch in what they saw him wearing the night before in the middle of a nightmare.

Katniss wasn't sure how long they spent looking at him trying to figure out what to do. Katniss just had no idea of what to do and she was pretty sure that Gale was just trying to figure out what was happening.

Katniss turned when she heard another person coming in. It turned out to be Haymitch and she was surprised she had figured that the man didn't give a damn about anyone but himself.

"Don't let the boy suffer." Haymitch muttered as he moved past them to shake Peeta awake.

.

.

Peeta could feel himself being torn out of sleep by a voice that he recognized. And he was immensely thankful for it; his nightmare was taking a worse turn than he could have thought. The client was turning into Katniss and he didn't think that he could take that type of dream again.

Peeta looked up to see Haymitch above him. Peeta sighed and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair; he looks up to see Katniss and Gale standing awkwardly in the room. Well, wasn't he lucky?

"Damn," Peeta mutters. He stands and tries to not sway on his feet. It's not that he was drunk; when he was tired he had a hard time functioning but slowly his body was becoming accustomed to being up early into the morning and then having to wake up early.

"I'll be back out soon." Peeta says and closes his eyes trying to erase the black spots from his vision.

"What time is it?" He asks; rubbing his eyes. He had ended up this way too many times for his own likings.

"S-seven." Katniss stutters looking over at him. Damn, only two hours of sleep. He's had worse. Peeta walks out of the room hoping that he still has the shred of his dignity intact. He rushes into his room and peels off his clothing before tossing it into the corner of his room. Peeta just hopes that they burn the clothing.

Peeta gets into the shower and lets the scalding water rush over him. He knows that he can't spend too much time in here if he wants to talk to them before they go down to training. Peeta quickly finishes up and throws on the first shirt he finds; which happens to be a forest green t-shirt and he pulls on a black pair of pants.

He walks out to find everyone else sitting at the table. Peeta goes and sits next to Haymitch and begins to fill his plate. Even though he wasn't hungry; he was never hungry after a job. Peeta still ate the food and it tasted like cement going down his throat.

"Is there going to be a plan?" Gale asks; shoving another bite of scrambled eggs into his mouth. Peeta looks up at him and nods.

"Uh, so far we were going to start by you guys acting as friends to throw off the other tributes. And then from there we will see what you like and are good at. We'll discuss that tonight at dinner and just don't show off of any of your skills at training." Peeta says as he forcefully eats another bite of food.

Katniss and Gale nod and go back to eating their food. Peeta glances at Haymitch to see him adding alcohol to his glass of cranberry juice; he rolls his eyes at the predictability.

As Haymitch had said earlier this would be one hell of a year.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Guys, I need more opinions on whether Gale should die or not. The song is Bad Blood by Taylor Swift featuring Kendrick Lamar. Please favorite, follow and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4 Deliverance

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

 _Oh, who you are is not what you've been_

 _You're still an innocent_

 _It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

 **Chapter 4: Deliverance**

Peeta sat at the dining room with Haymitch; they each had a glass of whiskey in one hand. Peeta leaned back against the chair while Haymitch was leaning forward over his glass.

"Who are we going to choose?" Peeta asked hollowly. This week was disastrous for him; being called back to 'work' and Katniss being reaped. It was usually hard for him to choose a tribute that they would focus on; but he was having a hard time trying not to mix his feelings with it all. He had to consider which had a better chance to survive with their several skills.

"I'd say the girl. The boy has too much attitude; he'd get his family killed." Haymitch says gravelly. Peeta is hard pressed to agree with him. Even if he has been jealous of the man for years; he didn't like signing his death warrant. Peeta nodded lightly to show that he understood him.

Peeta took a swig of the liquor and sighed as it burned down his throat. He would most likely have a client that night and it would be hellish as per the usual. He didn't need the drama he was forced into it but figured that he might as well might try to make the best of it all.

Peeta ran a hand through his hair and stood up; taking the glass with him he walked over to the window and looked out at the Capitol. It was full of colors and brightness; it looked like a happy place but he knew the real horrors that the city hid and where the worst type of people are.

"It'll be Katniss." Peeta says to Haymitch before throwing his head back and finishing the glass. Peeta walked back out of the room leaving Haymitch alone as he went to take hopefully a long nap.

.

.

They all sat at the dinner table in silence; Peeta was thankful to have his appetite back as he bit into the chicken like looking food but it was filled with some type of orange sauce.

"Have you guys figured out what you'll do for the private sessions tomorrow?" Peeta asks taking another bite of the chicken. He glanced up at his two tributes to see who would speak first.

"I was going to shoot a few arrows." Katniss says shrugging. From that response he knows that she'll do well and he will have an easier time selling her to the sponsors. He resists the grin that threatens to overtake his face. He looks over at Gale to see him looking like he was deciding something.

"Show off my snares; probably shoot a few arrows myself." He says shrugging. Peeta nods and continues to eat.

"During training today; the guy Cato wondered if we'd want to join the careers." Gale says as he looks down at his food.

"Do you guys want to join the careers?" Peeta asks as he looks at both of them. The careers were backstabbers; joining them would almost guarantee death. He was one of the few that had survived the careers; even if he lost his leg from one.

"No," Katniss says as she continues to eat her food.

"It might be able to help with surviving and it would help the sponsors." Gale says and Peeta guesses that he has said things against the careers from the aghast by the way that Katniss looks at him.

"Make your choices wisely." Is all Peeta has to say as they continue to mull over their opinions. He could tell that Katniss hated the idea and Gale was actually considering it. Maybe it was the idea of impending death that was finally getting to him so he was considering it. Becoming a career was something that a person would have to try to go all out for so they wouldn't doubt him for a moment.

.

.

Katniss was walking down the hall towards the dining room in hope of getting another cup of what she had learned was hot chocolate. She was amazed by that drink and instantly addicted to it. She passed by the elevator and saw the red envelope that she saw yesterday lying on the floor.

Katniss leaned down and picked up the envelope. It had Peeta's name on it in a fancy script. She was curious as to what it had in it. Whatever was in it caused her normally calm mentor to blow up to Haymitch.

She opened the envelope carefully and looked around to make sure that no one was able to see her. Inside it in the same fancy script it read.

 _Arina Flidle_

 _5436 Buffel Street_

Why did it give someone's name and address? What was Peeta supposed to do with this? From judging on this envelope; Peeta must have a lot more to him than he let people think.

She quickly sealed the envelope as it had been before. Katniss could hear the television playing in the living room and hoped that he would be there. She peeked in from the corner and saw Effie sitting there watching some inane television show. Katniss walked back towards the hall where all of the bedrooms are.

Peeta's door was slightly open and Katniss pushed it forwards. Inside were rumpled blankets and a pillow with the faint indent of a head. A sheet was pushed off of the bed and to the floor as if it was kicked off. Kind of like what she would do in the middle of a nightmare. Does he get those too? The room looked like hers; it also had no trace that a person had been here besides the bed.

Where else would he be?

She looked down the hall and saw that a door at the end of the hall was held open with a doorstop. Katniss walked closer and pushed the door open a little more and it made a God awful creaking noise. She climbed up the few stairs that led to the roof. He must be up here; she was not sure where else he would be.

Katniss wound up at the next door and pushed it open. The creaking noise that it made let the figure that was already on roof alert her presence. The figure turned to her and she was sure that it was Peeta. His blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight and he was still dressed in the clothes that he was wearing earlier at dinner.

.

.

Peeta was relishing the cool air on the roof. It was refreshing after the drama of the previous week. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned his forehead down on the cement border around the roof. The cold cement on his forehead took his mind off the swirling feelings he had for Katniss; it only helped him slightly.

He took a deep breath and lifted his torso up so he was looking out over the colorful city. Parties were in full force and he could hear the thumping music and he could see colorful figures moving below him.

Peeta heard the door open and he turned and Katniss was standing there. He was silent not sure what to say to her. She stepped towards him and then he saw the red envelope in her hand.

She held out her hand to hand him the envelope. He took it and muttered a thanks. Peeta could hear her retreating footsteps head back towards the suite. His head fell and he tried to control his conflicting emotions over everything that was happening in his life.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about how short the chapter is but they should start getting longer. The street for the Capitol resident means unicorn in Afrikaans. The song is Innocent by Taylor Swift. Please favorite, follow and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5 Fragile Line

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

 _And I can't trust anything now_

 _And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

 _Oh, I'm holding my breath_

 _Won't lose you again_

 _Something's made your eyes go cold_

 **Chapter 5: Fragile Line**

Peeta watched as Gale walked back into the loft with an air of confidence and Peeta hopes that he did well. He'll need all the help he can get with him and Haymitch choosing to focus on Katniss. He listens as Gale walks down into the hall to his room.

After about ten minutes Peeta heard the elevator and saw Katniss walking quickly down to her room. He bit his lip lightly while he decided whether or not to go after her. She looked like she was holding something back and he wanted to know what.

Hopefully her session had not gone badly. He knew that she was a serious contender in these games even if she had a bad score. He just hopes that if she did she didn't screw up too badly; he would need a relatively good score to work the sponsors.

He shuffled the deck of cards under his fingers as he remembered his own training score. He had gotten an eight and hoped that that was enough to impress Katniss back at home. He never knew or asked.

Peeta tried playing solitaire but eventually gave up on the game as he waited for dinner to come so they can discuss what they did in the private sessions. The cards glided beneath his fingertips and he tried to amuse himself in any way possible.

Time had passed too slowly as he heard the clank of dishes being set out and Haymitch's uneven tread towards the dining room. He got up and walked towards the dining room; he smoothed out the wrinkles on his pants and walked forwards.

As he entered the dining room; Gale and Haymitch had beaten him there. He entered and sat in one of the few free seats next to Effie and the other seat was empty. Only a minute or so later Katniss entered. In the moment that she walked through the door; Peeta saw the red lining her eyes and worried immediately for her. Her session could not have been that bad. She was plenty skilled and could easily show it off.

He leaned back in his seat and stared at the screen. Tribute's faces started to light up the screens and their scores beneath it. The career scores were easy to guess; they all got nines and tens. The other districts showed mediocre to low scores and Peeta had good faith in his tributes.

Gale's face showed up on the screen and he leaned forward slightly as if it will help his chances. Peeta glances at the others in the room and locks eyes with Haymitch. A large number nine flashes on the screen over Gale's face.

Cheers erupt from several of the people in the room over his career worthy score. Many "Nice work," or "Good Job," was said. Peeta just sent a smile his way; he didn't know if Gale noticed or not and he couldn't find it in himself to care as much.

Katniss' face flashed on the screen and Peeta was momentarily stunned by her beauty in the picture and this was no new news to him. He held his breath and refused to break contact with the screen. A large eleven flashed on the screen and the room was solemnly silent.

Peeta looked at the others and saw how Haymitch was shaking his head at the circumstances and Effie seemed to be crying into one of her handkerchiefs. Gale seemed to be stunned and confused at the same time. He most likely didn't understand why they all were silent and refused to celebrate with the highest score. Peeta glanced over at Katniss and was able to understand what her score meant. The Game Makers were targeting her.

Peeta was not sure what to say to her and he could tell that Haymitch felt the same way. He glanced over at Katniss' shocked face and sighed. In that moment Peeta's day turned from fine to worse as a Capitol attendant walked into the sitting room.

The attendant walked up to him and Peeta prayed that they did not have what he thought they had. They handed him a blood red envelope and Peeta sighed. He took the envelope from the attendant and stuffed it in his pocket.

He looked around to see only Katniss staring at him with a curious expression on her face as if trying to figure something out. He feared that she was slowly figuring out his secret. His other tributes had been too daft to figure anything out and he was thankful for it. He looked around and saw that Haymitch had been too caught up talking to Gale to notice the presence of the attendant.

"Nice job, guys. We can talk some strategy tomorrow during the prep for the interview." Peeta says before walking silently from the room. He doesn't notice the many stares that follow him from the room.

.

.

He hobbled into the elevator and pressed the button for the twelfth floor. Every inch of him ached and there were several cuts across his face, arms and legs. His prosthetic rubbed uncomfortably against his leg from the client deciding to scratch down his legs; which to him was a very unpleasant feeling. Peeta's clothes were rumpled and torn and his hair was awry. He felt dirty, as if in that night he was even more tainted than he was before.

Peeta was used to rough clients; he just hadn't had one like this in quite awhile. The type where they want to make their mark on him and the type that laughs at his pain. The elevator moved at a slow pace and it infuriated him even more. What the hell did he do to deserve this?

The elevators opened and he walked into the dark suite. The lights were off and it was silent in the suite; he padded through the suite looking for a first aid kit. He had learned that there was one in the first year that had a particular client that had slashed on his leg without the prosthetic.

He hobbled and found the first aid kit in the hall. He lifted it off of the wall and prepared to take it back to his bedroom. The creak of one of the bedroom doors opening caught his attention; he turned and faced whoever might be entering. Grey and blue eyes met and Peeta wanted to run. Katniss Everdeen stood staring at him from the doorway of her bedroom and he froze.

Peeta felt her eyes roaming over his body at the cuts that marked over his skin and he knew that she was getting close to figuring out his secret. She took a step out of her room and towards where he was standing. He had no idea how to react. Would she walk away? Would she pretend it never happened? Would she help him?

Katniss silently walked towards him and took the first aid kit out of his hands. He was in shock at what she was doing; he partially thought that she might have no idea what she was doing. He wouldn't feel offended if she were to shove it back into his hands and run away.

She led him towards her room and Peeta couldn't help but realize that this was his first time in a girl's bedroom by his own free will. It was almost freeing to not feel as if he was under pressure by Snow to do what he thought was unforgivable.

He followed her and she motioned for him to sit on the bed. He sat and followed her movements around the room. She looked kind of flustered like this was her first time with a man in her room and he kind of liked it. Katniss set the first aid kit down on the bed next to him and his eyes watched her movements.

She slowly took out some of the antibiotic sprays; she looked over them for the instructions. She carefully sprayed the antibiotics over the cuts that were visible on his arms and the sting took him away from the awkward looks on her face. She grabbed a cloth that was inside of the kit and carefully sprayed some of the antibiotic spray on the cloth. She dabbed the cloth on the various cuts on his face.

Peeta looked up at her face and saw her clouded gray eyes. The feeling of her hands a hairs length away from his face made his feelings for her come to the fore front of his mind as he stared back up at her. The air was almost crackling with tension around them and Peeta wouldn't trade it for anything else.

He would admit to himself that he was tempted to kiss her in that moment. The rational part of him didn't want to risk her life and get her involved with his messes. None of it helped that in two days she was to go and fight to the death with twenty three others and there was nothing he could do to change that. He could try and make it easier for her; but with her score of eleven that would make it all a little bit harder.

She slowly moved her hand away from his face and set the cloth back down. Peeta was already feeling immensely better with her help. By himself he probably would still be aching from the several cuts.

"That should be it." Katniss says quietly. Peeta leaves his daydream and nods at her. He stands and stretches his aching muscles. His arms and face feel better from the medicine; he looks over at her and tries to figure out the words he wants to say.

"Thank you," He says as he could not think of anything better in that second. Katniss nods and Peeta walks out of the room silently berating himself.

 **A/N:** Hey, so thanks for the reviews. I've appreciated all the opinions on whether Gale should die, I'm still having a hard time deciding as there are several good points for both sides. The song is Haunted by Taylor Swift.

Please follow, favorite and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own everything! *laughs evilly* Suzanne Colins approaches. "Okay so I might not own anything…"**


	6. Chapter 6 What's Needed

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

 _I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

 _And no one will desert you_

 _Just try to never grow up,_

 **Chapter 6: What's Needed**

Breakfast was a silent affair; even though it would have to be ruined. Haymitch cleared his throat and looked around the silent table locking his eyes on Peeta for a moment longer than the others. He must have noticed the faint cuts on his face as some of the worse ones were still visible. Peeta pushed around the food on his plate and occasionally would glance over at Katniss and every time she would avoid his gaze.

"We're going to start with Gale with me and Peeta for interview. Katniss, you'll be with Effie." Said Haymitch; he seemed to have been snickering behind his hand but turned it into a cough. As Peeta had realized, with Katniss' temper her four hour session with Effie would be interesting to say the least.

As soon as breakfast ended they all separated. Haymitch and Peeta led Gale to the living room; Peeta went and sat in the chair as Haymitch sat in the chair closest to him. Gale sat on the couch and watched them.

"What do you want your angle to be?" Haymitch asked. Gale looked over at them in confusion.

"What angle?" Asked Gale with a hint of anger lacing his voice. Peeta bristled at the tone he used as it was heard too many times in his lifetime.

"Your angle is how we will sell you to the Capitol. For the sponsors to support you they like it when a show is put on." Peeta explains. Gale looks over at them as if they are sick and Peeta knew that it was a sick idea and it was overall.

"Why can't I be myself?" Gale asks. Peeta looks over at Haymitch and he just sighs.

"Well, the Capitol isn't going to like the sullen boy who hates everyone around him. Now will they?" Haymitch says sardonically. Peeta has to resist the urge to smile as he had never liked Gale much; but not enough to wish the games upon him.

Gale fumes silently glaring at Haymitch.

"We can do something simple and do something along the lines of intimidation." Peeta says trying to be the peacemaker between the two. Haymitch leans back in his seat and looks over Gale. Haymitch nods and looks over at Gale as if deciding his strengths and weaknesses.

"We can work off of that?" Says Haymitch intertwining his hands. Peeta gives a slight nod at Haymitch's agreement.

"Don't I get to choose?" Gale asks looking at both of them disdainfully.

"We're trying to save your ass and the people of the Capitol to like you. This is just a T.V show for their entertainment." Haymitch says forcefully. Gale sits back in his seat shooting daggers at both of them.

The next few minutes are spent in silence and Peeta is trying to figure out a way to solve it. Haymitch and Gale are stubborn and hell will freeze over before either give in. Peeta knew that he would have to be the peacemaker once more. Peeta can be stubborn in his own right, yet is able to put it aside when he needs to.

"Let's just practice a few interview questions." Peeta says and reluctantly Haymitch and Gale nodded along.

Haymitch and Peeta alternated asking possible questions for the next couple hours. Gale answered them with precision and well enough that Peeta was sure that he would answer the questions enough that the Capitol would fall for him. It would help his chances of surviving as Peeta and Haymitch had agreed to save Katniss.

At the end of the four hours they all left the room for lunch. Peeta was in a fairly good mood as the interview prep had worked well and it helped that Katniss was next.

Haymitch and Peeta walked wordlessly towards the dining room. Effie and Katniss were already seated and the tension was rolling off of them in waves. Peeta glanced at Haymitch wondering what could have gone so wrong in their session. Gale sat next to Katniss and began eating the food.

Peeta pushed the food around on his plate as he occasionally looked around. He had to worry about mentoring Katniss next, he knew that he had to stay professional through it all; yet it still felt as if there were butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Peeta eventually decided that he wouldn't be able to consume any more food than he already had; stood up. Silently he made his way back towards the living room; no one dared to intercept what he was doing and for that he was thankful.

Peeta entered the living room and sat in one of the many chairs; he stared at the floor as he tried to gather his thoughts. He hated that Katniss was probably getting a better idea of why he was often absent at night and the states that he would arrive back in.

He wanted to hide this part of his life from her and all of his tributes. He didn't want their pity; which was the looks that he got from Effie within his first year of having clients. None of it helped him; he was still miserable from the pain inflicted upon him; yet he had grown used to it and accepted it as his fate for the time being.

He hoped that it would only be for the time being as Haymitch and Peeta had been working harder to get their work for the rebellion up and running. Haymitch had let Peeta in on some information regarding the rebellion after Peeta had had his first client; as Haymitch knew that that would be the best time to try and recruit him. Peeta joined very willingly.

The rebellion was moving slowly, District 13, was not ready to start a full scale war just yet. But what they needed was support from the other districts and that had yet to happen. They needed a face for the cause and they had contemplated using Peeta; but he thought that he wouldn't have a big enough effect on the people.

So they had yet to put their plans into action but they were slowly coming along. With Peeta's interactions with his clients he was able to learn more of the Capitol's secrets and thus gave them more information on Snow.

The sound of footsteps tore Peeta out of his train of thought. He looked up to see Haymitch and Katniss entering. Haymitch sat on Peeta's other side while Katniss sat on the couch across from them.

The room is silent while Peeta tries to think of a way to overcome the silence and how they can work with Katniss for her interview.

"Alright, we need to find an angle for you." Haymitch says leaning forwards and looking over Katniss. Her face scrunches up in confusion and Peeta glances over at Haymitch.

"Your angle is how you'll act for the interview in order to get more sponsors." explains Peeta. Katniss nods and he can tell that she is against the idea.

"What do you think you could pull off, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked with the edges of his lips uplifting. Katniss glared at him for the use of endearment and as Peeta had noticed none of their female tributes have never liked Haymitch's terms for them.

Katniss remained silent and Peeta hoped that that afternoon could not get any worse.

"Sexy won't work; you'd attack Caesar faster and that is not something that the Capitol would want to see." Haymitch says and seems to be ignoring the look of rage in Katniss' eyes.

"Haymitch," said Peeta under his breath in a low tone. He didn't need to get Katniss to hate Haymitch as it would be hard enough to worry about her being in the arena; with her and Haymitch facing off would not make any of it easier.

"Let's just try a few questions and you can answer them any way that you would like." Peeta suggested; trying to be the peace keeper in the group.

Haymitch asked a few questions that he thought that Caesar might ask and Katniss answered to the best of her ability. Peeta hated to admit that she did not do the best but he had confidence that when the time came she would be able to do wonderful.

"Well, Sweetheart. You're about as charming as a dead slug." Said Haymitch without any remorse. Peeta's eyes widened and looked over at his fellow mentor. He challenged a look towards Katniss and saw fury in her eyes.

"Well it might help if we had a mentor that wasn't a drunk and one that wasn't out gallivanting with his Capitol whores." Katniss said angrily before storming out. The hate in her words got to him far more than he would tell anyone.

Peeta had never felt such pain before; when he was stabbed with a sword seemed like a minor paper cut compared to the way that he felt after Katniss' words.

He glanced over at Haymitch to see him taking a swig from his flask and Peeta stormed out of the room. He didn't know where he was going and in that moment he didn't give a damn. He felt as if everything was too constricting some of his worst nightmares were coming true.

Katniss saw him as a monster.

Peeta walked through the halls quickly almost shoving Effie out of the way. He vaguely processed seeing Gale and Katniss outside of his room but didn't spend enough time to think much of it. Peeta walked towards the roof and decided to have that as his destination.

Peeta walked up the steps leading to the roof and paused in the doorway as he saw the figure of another person leaning against the railing. Peeta walked forwards and sighed.

"Hey, Finnick," Peeta said and went to stand beside his friend.

Little did either of them know, the two District 12 tributes were in the doorway listening to each word being said.

 **A/N:** Sorry it has taken me this long, I've been pretty busy. Originally this chapter was going to have another part but I decided to shorten it down as I thought that you guys would rather read this now than get a single update within the next week. The song is Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift.

Please follow, favorite and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth about the Games

_You watch me bleed_

 _Until I can't breathe_

 _Shaking, falling onto my knees_

 **Chapter 7: The Truth about the Games**

Katniss and Gale were standing next to the doorway of the roof and listened to their mentor talking to a mentor from district four, one that they learned to be Finnick Odair.

Peeta always came up to the roof whenever he was particularly stressed or angry and now was certainly one of those times. Katniss' words had stung and it still felt as if she had said the words many times over as they echoed in his head.

"Hey," Finnick stated as Peeta came up and stood next to him. The breeze relaxed Peeta slightly and he wanted to think about anything but Katniss; it would only make everything worse.

"Have Snow given you any?" asked Peeta with some contempt in his voice, it was the first thing that came to mind and he was genuinely curious. If it was Snow going against his word or just trying to terrorize him.

"One," Finnick stated and Peeta nodded. "You?" asked Finnick.

Peeta's head rose and looked over at Finnick. "Three," said Peeta in a dead voice.

Finnick nodded solemnly and placed his hand on Peeta's shoulder. Peeta's head dropped back down and he looked at the railing. Finnick removed his hand and stared out at the Capitol skyline.

Finnick and Peeta's friendship had first started over their mutual hatred of Snow and it grew when the two men were able to get along. For each of them they were the only other that understood what the other was going through. It helped that both men got along naturally despite their gruesome similarities that were forged through the games.

"Congratulations on your tributes scores." stated Finnick. Peeta could tell that Finnick was trying to get him to think of anything else rather than Snow.

Peeta let out a bitter laugh and Finnick turned towards him quickly.

"They're great." stated Peeta taking a deep breath. "They resent Haymitch and I." added Peeta.

Finnick nodded. "Several of my tributes have been that way. They assume the worst of you from what they've heard. They all think that we would enjoy being around Capitol women and men; not that its forced." said Finnick bitterly. Peeta agreed with him, almost all of District 12 assumed that he enjoyed going to the Capitol often.

"We're just damned prostitutes." stated Peeta lifting his head and staring out at the colorful Capitol skyline. Finnick remained silent refusing to confirm or deny anything.

Calling themselves 'prostitutes' made Peeta feel worse about himself. Yet it was the truth. He refused to tell many others of what Snow had made him do, as he didn't need the pity, pity didn't do him any good and he wanted to keep it that way.

Neither victor knew that the two District 12 tributes had heard every word of their conversation.

.

.

Peeta stood still as Portia worked on his hair. She was attempting to pull back the curls in his hair but was unsuccessful at that point.

A light knock on the door interrupted Portia's attack on his hair and she muttered a soft "Come in,"

Cinna walked in and looked over the scene; he chuckled quietly at the look of mock agony on Peeta's face as Portia went back to her work.

"It's time to go," said Cinna as he walked over. Peeta mentally thanked the man as he didn't understand why he had to look perfect when the focus should be on the tributes.

Portia slowly stood and walked in a circle around Peeta to check her work. He smiled dazzling at her and her features lit up at his actions. He stood and started walking towards the door; he turned back and waved at Cinna and Portia, vowing to see them later that night.

Peeta left the room and walked towards the elevator, where he hoped most of the others were waiting. As he walked closer he found himself wondering what Katniss would be wearing and he tried to shake the thought out of his head as he shouldn't be focused on what one of his tributes were wearing.

When he walked out only Haymitch and Effie were standing by the elevator, waiting for the others. Peeta walked up and stood beside them as he waited for the two tributes; that would have to undergo the interviews.

He stood staring at his feet as he waited for the tell tale footsteps to give away when one of the tributes were approaching. In a moment of what he would later see as weakness, he looked up only to meet Katniss' gaze. He was not aware that she had even walked up and he stood breathless at what he saw.

Katniss was walking towards him and she looked beautiful. She was wearing red dresses that lead down to look as if the jewels on the end were in fire. He was in awe and was reminded why he was in love with her.

She walked towards them and silently stood next to Haymitch, as they waited for the male tribute to arrive. A few quiet moments later they heard Gale walking down the hall. Peeta watched as Gale came up to them and stood on Katniss' other side and they all spent a moment in silence before any words were said.

"Let's get going!" said Effie enthusiastically as she started ushering them all into the elevator.

.

.

Peeta led Katniss and Gale backstage as Haymitch had figured that Peeta could take care of the tributes. Peeta had thought that he just wanted to have a longer time to access his flask. Most of the other tributes were already backstage and waiting for the program to start. Peeta noted the glares sent at Katniss from District Two and he tried to get rid of the fear in his mind. The tributes from District 2 were both larger than Katniss and were most likely upset over her having a better score than them.

He ignored them and focused back on his tributes. Gale had a mask on with a slight sneer on his lips, and Peeta hoped that he would play his part to perfection. Even if he wanted Katniss to win he wouldn't fully condemn Gale to death in the arena. Katniss had a determined look on her face and he knew that she would work hard at her interview and succeed.

"Any other advice?" asked Gale as he glanced at the other tributes.

"Remember how you're supposed to act. All they want is a good show," said Peeta as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. They both nodded and Peeta was thankful that they at least understood.

Peeta looked down at the other tributes and caught Finnick and Johanna walking down after talking to their tributes. They were smiling and laughing at each other as if they weren't in the midst of a teenage death match. Peeta missed the blush that spread on Katniss' face and the way Gale looked down at the ground at them approaching.

"What's up Mother-" yelled Johanna until Finnick put his hand over Johanna's mouth to stop her from using any profanity in front of the younger tributes.

Finnick pulled his hand away from her mouth and wiped it on his pants. "Did you have to lick me?" asked Finnick as he looked in disgust at Johanna. She smiled deviously in response and Peeta chuckled lowly.

Peeta walked up to them and Finnick clapped him on the back. Peeta chuckled and looked over at his two friends as they laughed at each other. He knew that the tributes were looking at them strangely as victors from different districts were not always known for being friends as it was rare when they saw each other.

Their friendship was built on them all having several clients. When they had been in the Capitol one night all three of them had decided to visit the roof at the same time. And the rest was history as they took to talking to each other during the games and when either of them were in the Capitol.

Peeta walked with them through the backstage area and towards their seats. They exchanged short stories of their tributes before having to separate at their seats. Peeta went and sat in his seat next to Haymitch. Haymitch took a swig from his flask and offered it to Peeta. He declined and looked up at the stage as Caesar Flickerman was getting prepared for the first interview.

.

.

The interviews passed slowly and Peeta was frightened for his tributes after the Careers interviews. The girl from District 5 caught his attention, she seemed sly and that she would have a pretty good chance in the games. Soon it got to District eleven and he noticed that the girl was no more than twelve and the angel dress she wore easily showed the image that was being used and Peeta thought that it was being used well. He felt a small twinge in his chest as he realized her similarities to Prim, Katniss' sister. The boy from eleven could easily be a career and his angle certainly portrayed him of the ability.

They announced Katniss and he held his breath as she walked out. She was even more stunning and quickly looked around him to make sure that no one had noticed him staring. She shook Caesar's hand and plastered a smile; Peeta hoped that he was one of the only few that could tell that it was fake.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" asks Caesar and Peeta is thankful for the simple question. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at his lap. When Peeta didn't hear an answer he looked up to see that Katniss seemed to have spaced out.

"The lamb stew," said Katniss, Peeta knew that she would have a good response. Caesar and a majority of the audience joined in, Peeta let out a chuckle at her honest answer.

"The one with the dried plums?" asks Caesar leaning slightly towards her. I nod. "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful."

Caesar turned to face the audience in mock horror and places his hands on his stomach. "It doesn't show does it?" He asked. Peeta let out a sigh of relief at Caesar helping Katniss out. He wanted, no needed her to do well.

"Now, Katniss," he said confidentially and looking over at Katniss, "When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" asked Katniss, and Peeta can't help but chuckle. She was doing wonderful and if she kept it up sponsors would be fighting to sponsor her.

"Yes. Start then," said Caesar motioning for her to continue.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." gushed Katniss as she looked down at her dress. She spreaded the dress out so the audience can get a better view and they ooh and aah at the design. Peeta has to admit that it looks amazing and could not believe the extent to Cinna's ability.

Peeta glances over at Cinna to see him lift his hand and make the smallest motion of moving his finger in a circular motion. Peeta's brows furrow in confusion as he takes in the action. He quickly turns back to Katniss to see what they had planned.

She spun and Peeta saw a hint of flames on her dress. At first he was worried for her at the sight of fire, but then remembered the Opening Ceremony costume and his worry decreased.

"Oh, do that again!" said Caesar gleefully as she paused. Peeta resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Caesar's actions. She starts to spin letting the dress be engulfed in flames. After fifteen seconds she stops and clutches Caesar's arm. Peeta sighs as he watches the display; knowing that the sponsors will not be as hard to acquire for her.

"Don't stop!" said Caesar.

"I have to, I'm dizzy!" She exclaims and Peeta can't help but chuckle. The giggle that escapes her lips seems to have rarely been there in the first place. Part of him wished that he could have done more for her so that a smile could light up her face more often.

"So, how about that training score? Eleven. You want to tell us what happened?" asked Caesar. Peeta smiled good naturedly at that as he remembered exactly how she got her score.

"Um . . . all I can say, is I think it was a first." said Katniss as she glances up at the Game makers. Unconsciously Peeta looks up to see the Game makers laughing and nodding along. Caesar chuckles at this and Peeta was feeling happier than he had in a long time.

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping," said Caesar swiftly changing the mood from happy to somber. "And you volunteered. Do you want to tell us about her?"

Peeta saw the look of apprehension that was on her face for only a second. She had something working with her as to let her be herself in front of these people and Peeta just wondered what it was.

"Her name's Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything." said Katniss and Peeta sucks in a breath. It was silent and the slightest cough would be heard.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?" asked Caesar and Peeta saw the tears in many of the Capitol citizen's eyes. Peeta resisted the urge to smirk as they were playing right into their hands; Peeta was learning the correct buttons to push to get the sponsors to support Katniss.

"She asked me to try really hard to win."

Peeta freezes up and is sure that the rest of the audience did too. They were hanging on her every word and mesmerized by the story she was telling. Peeta wouldn't lie in saying that he was interested in what had happened.

"And what did you say?" Caesar asks quietly as if to fit the mood that was radiating off of almost every person there.

"I swore I would." She says with such a conviction Peeta starts to doubt the need for sponsors.

"I bet you did," said Caesar squeezing her hand affectionately; the buzzer went off signaling the end of their time. The buzzer goes off. "Sorry we're out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute from District Twelve."

The applause is thundering and Peeta is hardly able to hear Gale's name being announced. Gale swaggers out as if the audience is not in front of him and Peeta has to give him props for that. Caesar slowly is able to calm the crowd and Peeta is sure that it took thirty seconds of Gale's time before the audience realized the last tribute was up.

.

.

Gale's interview was perfect and Peeta was sure that he had managed to rope in several sponsors. He answered the questions with the perfect angle that they had given him. Women and men had fawned over him as they had to Peeta and it had worried him slightly. If Gale was to live through the games and Katniss didn't he would be highly likely to have clients.

Yet if things worked out how Peeta wanted them to then he would be sent back to District 12 in a pine box.

Gale had been asked about if he had a girl back home and luckily replied intimidating effectively shaking Caesar off of that pathway.

.

.

Peeta looked out over the railing of the roof; looking down at the several colors he saw below. Every year he tended to go up there it was a way to calm him and stop anything from affecting him. He needed the calm as the whole week had been chaos for him. The breeze blew through his face and he closed his eyes in relaxation.

The sound of the door opening caused his eyes to open wide. Katniss Everdeen was walking onto the roof in just a thin nightdress and Peeta used all his power not to look any further than her face.

She had a look of surprise on her face as she saw that he was up there before her.

"I can go back-" said Katniss quickly and Peeta held up a hand to stop her.

"It's fine, it gets lonely up here sometimes." said Peeta, as any more time to spend with her would be welcome to him. She nods and walks closer to where he was standing. Peeta glances at her out of the corner of his eye to see her looking down at the Capitol street.

"How could they party at times like this?" she asks. Peeta looks up at her and several memories of the year before when he had to work on that night before the games.

"They see it as a TV show not human lives." said Peeta simply as they had said this to him. She looks at him questioningly for a moment before looking back down at the Capitol streets.

"Uh, what were those envelopes this week?" asked Katniss and when his head snaps up to look at her, he can see her recoiling and preparing to take it all back. Peeta felt as if he couldn't breathe as if a stone had been tied around his neck and he was thrown into the bottom of a river.

"It's fine," said Peeta taking a deep breath. She looked to be slightly on edge at his reaction to her question. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively and sighed as he tried to figure out how to say it.

Peeta found almost no point in not telling her as if she does win the games; it would be a possibility of what could happen to her. He almost felt sick at the thought of what would happen to her if that happened. He might as well just tell her and if she ran in disgust he figured that he would try and find a way to get over it.

"Being a victor is not one filled with peace and wealth as the Capitol advertises it," started Peeta as he furrowed his brows trying to figure out how to tell her the rest. Saying 'Hey, a lot of the victors are forced prostitutes!' would probably not go over the best with her.

"If a victor does anything that makes him mad he kills a member of your family," said Peeta. He watches as Katniss' face turns white with a greenish tinge. He couldn't blame her for her reaction as he had one of similar.

"Would that mean that you haven't done anything that would make him mad? Your family isn't dead." said Katniss and Peeta nods slightly.

"No, he realized that going through my family wouldn't get to me and he has several other methods of getting to a person." said Peeta as he took a deep breath.

"He can easily cause an accident traveling to the Capitol or an 'accident' of any sort in the District and he doesn't care who else's life that he ends up taking along with it." said Peeta bitterly.

"One of the things about him is that he needs to keep the Capitol happy or else another rebellion might start. Most Capitol citizens find the victors interesting," said Peeta as he felt a lump in his throat, as he realized what he had to say to her next. He stared at the ground as he wanted any way to avoid her eyes.

"He will sell the victors to the Capitol citizens for a night." said Peeta and heard her intake of breath. The tension could cut the air with a knife and Peeta refused to lift his head and he had the feeling that she was putting it all together of why he had been going out and why a lot of the victors were known for being with Capitol citizens.

"He sells them?" she asks as if to get a confirmation and he nods. Peeta can hear her walking closer to him and how she puts her hand on his shoulder. He tenses as a natural reaction before relaxing at her touch.

"Does he?" asks Katniss and Peeta instantly knows what she was asking. She wanted a confirmation or not on whether Snow had sold Peeta before. He took a deep breath and lifted his head.

Blue met grey and he nodded slightly and then hung his head once more.

He was not surprised by her surprised intake of breath and it wasn't the first and likely wouldn't be the last.

"That's terrible," She said and Peeta heard the mix of despair, pity and sadness in her tone. She must have thought that victors had it easy as it explained her and Gale's slightly hostile behavior on the train.

Peeta was surprised when he felt small hands on his shoulder and another below his chin lifting his head upwards. He looked up to see that she had moved closer to him in the time that he had looked down. She was inches from him and if he wanted he could touch her. Yet the feel of her hands on him made him feel different than whenever a woman had touched him before. Her touch held such innocence, proving that she had not been tainted whether it was any type of abuse.

Her hands made it so his face was inches from her own, he glanced down at her lips for a moment and could not help but wondered what would happen if he leaned forward. Luckily for him he did not need to wonder as Katniss took the initiative and pressed her lips to his.

Peeta felt as if he was floating on cloud nine. As he had gotten older he had assumed that the elusive Katniss Everdeen was one that would be impossible to even speak to, yet here he was kissing her.

Peeta responded to her enthusiastically and slowly moved his hand down to her waist and not daring it to move at all. Her lips melded against his and he matched her unpracticed movements. It caused him a little bit of pride that she had either never done this or had rarely done this with anyone else. One of the things that got to Peeta was that he was relatively skilled in that area as he had to have done so too many times.

He felt all the air leave his lungs as she pulled away from him. Katniss looked at him with wide eyes and he hardly believed what had happened between them. She backed up slowly and quickly fled from the roof.

Peeta sighed and put his hands in his hands as he felt like they had taken two steps forwards and three backwards.

.

.

Peeta walked into the room where all of the victors tended to watch the games. Sponsors were often there were the mentors could convince them to spend money on their tributes.

Laughter was high in the air as Peeta walked in. The alcohol was already flowing and many different colored smokes were in the room. Peeta spied Haymitch at the bar with Chaff and he saw Finnick, Johanna and Annie sitting in a booth in the corner. Peeta walked up to them and sat beside Johanna.

She cackled and smacked his cheek lightly as he sat down. He smiled half heartedly and half listened to their conversations and what Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith were saying.

Peeta turned to the television on the wall as he heard the countdown from sixty starts. He took a deep breath as the arena is shown for the first time. Peeta was relieved that it was a forest arena, Katniss and Gale would be able to live off of it easy enough; with their personal experiences.

The countdown slowly lowered to ten and then it reached five.

 _5_

The look on her face as she said goodbye.

 _4_

The feel of her hand in his.

 _3_

When her eyes met his when they were younger.

 _2_

The sound of her voice when she learned of his work in the Capitol.

 _1_

The feel of her lips on his.

"LET THE SEVENTY FOURTH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!"

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Though could you guys review a little more, I want to know what you're thinking about the chapters. If you didn't notice I deleted my other Hunger Games stories because I couldn't see myself updating them any time soon and I lost my plans for both. The song is Stitches by Shawn Mendez (you guys should really check it out).

Warning, school is starting on the third and I am going to have a harder time being able to update consistently so bear with me.

Pleas follow, favorite and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot and my imagination.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Games

_Every single night pray the sun'll rise_

 _Every single time make a compromise_

 _-Coming Down, Halsey_

 **Chapter 8: The Games**

The announcement rang in his ears, echoing as if his mind was unable to process the turn in events. They were both alive. Both of them won; they had both survived the arena. Peeta was thankful, it was the first time that his tributes had survived the arena and he was worried that they would suffer similar consequences that he had and hoped to no end that they wouldn't.

He would protect Katniss at all costs to prevent her from becoming like him. To stop her from becoming a menace to society and having everyone avoid him. To stop her from hating herself as he hated himself. Peeta hated that no one knew the full story as there were parts of him that hated something that had happened so much that he could hardly bare to even think about them without hyperventilating.

Katniss had been able to swipe some weapons and avoided killing anyone in the blood bath and ran into the woods. Peeta had breathed a sigh of relief at the sight before turning his senses towards Gale. Gale had gone right into the middle of the blood bath ignoring any warnings given by himself and Haymitch. He killed the boy from District 5 and afterwards escaped the bloodbath and avoided the Careers.

Not much had happened only an irate Peeta as he watched the games helplessly. Once the Game Makers had started a fire Peeta was not sure what to do. The Careers had been getting closer and closer to Katniss and it was worrying, he was even more worried when a fire ball grazed her leg and winced at the sound of sizzling flesh.

Once the Careers achieved in getting Katniss stuck up a tree, with the few sponsors he had attained he sent her some burn medication and a small loaf of bread. He hoped that would get it across to her that it was from him and that he believed in her. And as the camera showed her opening up the container and a tight lipped smile spread across her face.

The next morning she had cut a tracker jacker hive down and it attacked the Careers. Gale remained safe hunting through the other side of the arena. After she had survived the attempted attack by the Careers she soon passed out and the little girl from District Eleven took care of her. Peeta's nervousness had melted to gratitude as the young girl performed simple medicinal aid on Katniss.

Gale avoided contact with any other humans and Peeta felt guilty over not sending the man anything yet. Peeta was still thankful that he was alive, just not able to figure out what to send him that would help. Though, eventually he thought to send him a bit of bread and hoped that it would say enough.

Once Katniss awoke and formed an alliance with Rue, they instantly started planning. It seemed that the two were formidable allies and Peeta knew that it would be hard when one of them died; one way or the other. Happiness spread through his chest as he watched them plan and figure out a way to bring down the Careers. Bringing down the Careers was the best plan to get their way to the top and be the closest to winning and Peeta wanted Katniss to win and be alive.

Though a part of his conscious tore at him as if to say that he wouldn't want Katniss to live with the horrors of living life after the games. Yet she had the will to survive and Peeta was sure that she would survive. She had already survived terrible events in her life; he was confident that she would do well. Even if what she has survived was nothing like living in the games.

When their plan was set into motion, there was a foreboding feeling in the air that couldn't be avoided and Peeta sat on the edge of his seat. When the Career's supplies blew up, Peeta recognized that Gale was nearby. Peeta knew that when Gale heard the explosion he would go towards it. And as predicted he had and found Katniss. Katniss had led him towards where Rue was setting up the distraction. Time seemed to have moved too fast as the spear went for Rue and Katniss' arrow went for Marvel. Katniss didn't hesitate for a moment when avenging the small girl, yet Peeta's heart broke slightly at Katniss' obvious grief for the eleven year old girl.

Gale begrudgingly allowed Katniss time to grieve until they went to hunt through the woods. As a team they were wonderful and Peeta was amazed to see them work together so well. Part of Peeta wished that he could be part of a partnership that was able to flourish as theirs had.

Their angle as best friends worked spectacularly and almost every sponsor would bow down to their needs. When Katniss and Gale had been able to find the other in the arena, Peeta knew that there were no worries about them returning. As Peeta had a few words with Seneca Crane and a few extra clients and they semi willingly agreed to letting two tributes of the same district out alive.

Peeta had been furious when they turned their back on him when it was only Katniss and Gale left. He should have realized that they would stab him in the back. He was only more worried about what would happen after their announcements. He was sure that Katniss couldn't kill Gale and there was almost no way that Gale would kill the girl that he is sure he loves.

Thus when the mutts were sent back out after a few was killed and it seemed that this did nothing to egg on Gale and Katniss to try and kill each other. Claudius Templesmith begrudgingly announced them as winners. Peeta knew that President Snow had only allowed them to live as anyone in the Capitol would throw a riot if they died as the Capitol slowly became attached to them. He also allowed them to live as he seemed to get pleasure from providing the slow torture to them and fear him and have fear for their families.

Snow was sick and perverse and had a fascination with causing emotional and physical pain to people. His usual victims were the victors as his job was to keep the Capitol happy and anything that would prevent his plan would be eliminated.

Over the course of the games he had had several episodes and had worked to get over some of his own fears. Watching Katniss and Gale both kill a person, he had watched their innocence slip away, just as his own had years ago.

His kiss with Katniss had been on his mind at night when he was finally freed of the nightmares that he lived through. It was a source of happiness for him and caused him to have hope that Katniss would have the strength to overpass the trials and tribulations that the games enforced upon a person.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've had some writer's block and had no idea how to write this chapter. I decided to let Gale live for now and might kill him later. I think that some other things can have him in. Also my writing has slowly turned to crap over the duration of this story and I think I will start to edit it and that shouldn't effect updates, just remember that I have college level courses (and I'm in high school) which make it a lot harder.

 **Disclaimer: If I could own the Hunger Games I think we all know what I would've done with it. So… basically I own nothing.**


	9. Chapter 9 Flashback

_With your face all made up, living on a screen,_

 _Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline."_

 _-Gasoline, Halsey_

 **Chapter 9: Flashback**

Peeta had his arms crossed against his chest as he paced behind the stage. Caesar was about to soon start his interview and the recap of the games. He was nervous for Katniss and Gale; they got to relive the hell they had just been through. He hadn't done well during his own interview.

He had visited both of them briefly in the hospital while they were sleeping and they both seemed to be in the throes of a nightmare, there was nothing that he could do to stop it and it hurt him all the same. Peeta suffered knowing that they were already getting accustomed to the life of a victor and that was only the beginning.

A part of him wondered if Katniss would acknowledge their kiss or if she would pass it off as something done in the heat of the games. He wouldn't blame her either way. No matter how much he loved her. Peeta still was not fully sure if she would ever want to be with a man like him that was bound to the Capitol. Yet, he still wanted her with all of his being.

His head jolted up as he heard footsteps approaching. At the glance up he saw that Haymitch was walking heavily towards him. Haymitch hobbled slightly and then clapped him on the back. Peeta worked to stay on his feet as his prosthetic threatened to buckle underneath him.

"You talk to the girl. I'll get the boy." said Haymitch under his breath and Peeta shifted his head forwards just enough for Haymitch to tell that he nodded.

Stiffly Peeta walked down the hall to Katniss; room as Haymitch walked beside him. The silence echoed in the halls and the Peacekeepers nearby didn't acknowledge them; they just stared ahead into nothingness.

Two doors separated by a thin wall, Haymitch nodded at Peeta and opened Gale's door. Peeta took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Katniss stood with her arms crossed and she was biting her lip. Peeta had to resist the urge from gaping at her; she looked like she was glowing. He drank her in as if he was a starving man; he had not seen her since the morning she went in and at one glance at her again he knew that this was a whole new person.

Her yellow dress reflected off of her as if a flame to a candle and Peeta instantly got what Cinna was trying to do with her dress. He was trying to make her seem innocent and small as if it was impossible for her to be the cause of the rebellions igniting in the Districts.

"You look beautiful." said Peeta truthfully running a hand against the back of his neck. Katniss nodded at him and looked at the floor.

He glanced around noting the possible places for Capitol ears. How could he speak to her freely? There were no showers; they were not able to get to the roof, what else was there? Realization hit him like when he had learned what most victors did in the Capitol. He sighed and ran a hand along the back of his neck.

Hesitantly, Peeta walked closer to her and saw the confusion lighting up her gray eyes. His next steps were filled with hesitation as he almost expected to get slapped or something of the nature. He walked as if an animal he was an animal of prey and the predator was only feet away.

Peeta wrapped his arms around her and could feel her harsh breaths on the back of his neck causing the hair on his neck to stand on end. He knew that she was ready to push him away. He maneuvered his head so he could easily whisper to her and that his words would be covered by her hair.

"President Snow isn't happy that you and Gale got out. Be careful, there's eyes and ears everywhere." said Peeta. He had to keep it short and simple. Anything longer and anyone watching would get suspicious.

She looked at him quizzically, but he kept a blank mask up. Katniss moved her head only forwards enough to tell that it was a nod. He gave her a strained smile and took a few steps back, realizing that he was still within arm's reach.

"Good luck with you interview." said Peeta. Katniss nodded, and when she did Peeta noticed how her make up covered the dark circles under her eyes.

"Thanks." muttered Katniss just loud enough for him to hear her.

"You'll have to go out soon." said Peeta. He glanced at a clock on the wall.

"You'll do just fine." he said before exiting the room with only a single glance behind him. The door closed behind him and as he turned his head to the side he saw that Haymitch was waiting for him. He gave Haymitch a short nod and they walked silently down the hall where they were to wait until they were announced.

Peeta's thoughts ran rampant as his actions ran over and over in his head. He tapped his fingers against his arm and waited for anything to happen.

A Capitol attendant motioned to them that it was time for them to go on stage to be introduced as the mentors. Peeta nodded and ignored the faint fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. He had been on stage many times, but never as the mentor of a winning tribute, and he was worried that he could mess it up in any way, and he didn't need Snow to get mad at him in any way.

His name and Haymitch's were announced over the loudspeaker. They glanced at each other before taking confident steps forwards. Peeta couldn't show weakness, he had to be a strong confident figure, or else who knows what President Snow would do.

Bright lights blinded him as he focused on following Haymitch's figure across the stage. The applause was ringing in his ears and he just hoped that it would stop.

Fast enough, he was in his seat and watching Effie and the prep teams walk across the stage in their fifteen minutes of fame. Their smiles stretched unnaturally across their faces and Peeta let his face fall into a blank mask, hiding his disgust at the fame.

Soon enough Katniss and Gale walked out. Gale's applause was a little too long than Peeta would've liked, it reminded him far too much of when he had won. The applause was a good ten seconds longer than Katniss' and the look on President Snow's face didn't help.

Caesar tried to include them in banter, but it seemed that both of them were hard pressed to say anything interesting when they had just gotten out of the arena and had to watch all the people that died. Caesar quickly started their games and many times during it Peeta felt Katniss' eyes on him and it took everything in him not to look back at her. He couldn't do it, even if he knew that she needed the strength to revisit the hell she had just escaped.

When Peeta looked at her, he felt a harsh tugging on his heartstrings. Her grey eyes were filled with anguish and suffering, he sent her a silent message to remain strong and it seemed that she understood as a mask similar to his own appeared on her face.

She turned back to the screen and watched the rest of the summary of the games with a strong face. Peeta was immensely proud of both of his tributes; they had survived the first step of being out of the games. They had survived so far and whether they would continue to would depend on their next moves.

The dimmed lights slowly gained light and everyone blinked to get used to the new lighting. Peeta looked around the stage to see President Snow standing. It seemed that the crowning would start any moment.

Peeta watched with careful eyes as President Snow walked up to Katniss and put half of the crown on her head and she met his eyes, a determined fire shining through. When he put the crown on Gale's head he looked out into the audience and met Peeta's eyes for a brief moment.

Peeta let out an agitated breath at what he guessed the look meant. And if it was what he thought it was, they would most likely be screwed. To Peeta what President Snow was thinking of doing to Gale was one of the most horrid things in Peeta's mind or that he had been through.

President Snow was going to sell Gale to men and women of the Capital.

A/N: What do you guys think? Merry Christmas! I thought that I would post this as a Christmas present to you guys. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Take that Suzanne Collins (jk, you rock)!**


	10. Chapter 10 I Like You

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

 _And I don't know how it gets better than this_

 _-Fearless, Taylor Swift_

 **Chapter 10: I Like You**

The scenery from outside whizzed by so it was only a blur of color. Peeta took a deep breath as he stared out the window from his seat on the train that was taking Haymitch, Katniss, Gale and himself back to District 12.

He recognized some of the colors, he guessed they were somewhere between Districts 10 and 11. He gave himself a moment to savor the beauty and allow himself the luxury of wondering what it would be like to be normal, and not have to worry about Snow breathing down their neck or being forced to prostitute to keep your family safe.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

The door behind him opened and Peeta resisted the urge to look over his shoulder to see who it was. He calculated by the soft footsteps that it was Katniss entering the room. He wouldn't have heard her footsteps if it weren't for a small squeak they made against the floors. He would have been able to identify Haymitch's steps through his uneven gate, Effie's from the large heels that she wears and he would have had to hear Gale if he entered from the same squeak on the floor Katniss made.

"Hi," came a shy and timid voice that Peeta would never had thought Katniss to have. To him, her eyes seemed to always burn with a fire and determination that most people couldn't hope to kindle.

"Hi," he replied as he turned to face her.

Her dark hair was swept to the side in a braid that allowed Peeta to see the soft skin on her neck. She wasn't wearing any makeup and she looked beautiful. Katniss looked far more beautiful without any of that gunk on her face. She wore simple clothes, they weren't greeting some Capitolite crowd, only District 12. They wouldn't care what she wore.

"You look nice," said Peeta. He instantly berated himself. He could've said that she looked gorgeous, and it wouldn't be an understatement; he was just sure that she would have been creeped out by it.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Katniss walked up to him and stood silently beside him for a moment. Peeta sensed that she needed to say something and whatever it was, he was going to let her say it without any interruptions on his part.

"That night on the roof,"she starts, her voice wobbling slightly. Peeta glanced over at her. He wasn't sure what he expected her to say, but it wasn't anything pertaining to before the games.

"I kissed you," Peeta nodded slightly and forced himself not to relive the moment again as he had ever since the moment their kiss ended.

"I- um, just wanted you to know that- um," she paused and took a deep breath, "I didn't kiss you because I pitied you," she finished quickly. Peeta tried to ignore the fuzzy feeling growing in his chest. He thought that she sounded adorable as she stuttered over trying to speak her feelings.

And in a voice that she must have thought would be too quiet for him to hear she added, "Because I like you,"

Peeta didn't hesitate to move as quickly as possible and capture her lips with his. The soft pressure of her lips on his caused a myriad of feelings to wash over him, feelings that he had buried when he learned the detail of what being a victor was.

His arms wrapped around her waist and her hands ran through his hair. He couldn't describe the pleasure he felt from her small hands running through his hair and her lips responding to him. When Peeta was younger he was sure that he would never be able to get Katniss Everdeen, the girl he loved to even go near him. And here she was kissing him.

The need for air became too much and Peeta pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I like you, too." he murmured. A smile stretched across his face at what he just said and the fact that it was reciprocated made him feel even better. Peeta felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his chest, he didn't want to tell her that he loved her, that would scare her and cause her to run. And that was the last thing that he wanted.

He looked down at Katniss to see a look that told him that she was deep in thought. Though, to him she looked incredibly adorable. He was prepared to say anything that would help her feel better and more open. Peeta didn't want her to resort to hiding within herself.

The sound of the door opening caused them both to spring apart and take a couple steps back. Peeta's head snapped to the door and stared as someone started to walk through.

Gale walked in and looked between them curiously. He seemed to shake himself out of it as Peeta stood straighter and let his mask fall as Gale looked between the two of them as if sensing something happened. Peeta glanced down at Katniss to see her attempting to hide her feelings. It wasn't working nearly as well as she wanted it to.

"We'll be in the district in a couple minutes." said Gale as he took another glance at them before stalking out of the room.

He felt Katniss's eyes on him for a moment before she left the room. Peeta took a deep breath and followed her. They were silent as they walked down the hall with Gale a few paces in front of them.

A reckless part of him wanted to grab her hand and proclaim to the world that he liked her. But he knew better, he knew where the cameras were and that they were watching their each and every move. One wrong move and President Snow would have ammo against them and Peeta couldn't let that happen.

Peeta wouldn't let President Snow lay a hand on Katniss as long as there was breath in his body. If he wanted that to happen there had to be no reason for him to happen. Katniss and Gale were already on Snow's radar from them both winning the games. He had to make sure that attention was off of them. It had to be.

He knew that they were getting closer to the front of the train, it meant closer to District 12. District 12 was like a large box that they were all trapped in. Peeta longed for the freedom of being able to leave the fence. Except whenever he left the fence it was to an even worse hell.

Gale led them to where Haymitch was waiting. His flask was in his head as he nodded at the three of them.

"You two," he says pointing at Katniss and Gale with his free hand. "will be getting off last and will be happy to see your families."

"You know what to do." said Haymitch to Peeta. Peeta nods and takes a deep breath. He may be able to charm people in front of large crowds, but he doesn't enjoy going in front of the district and pretending that everything is fine.

"Let's go."

Peeta walked over to Haymitch and nodded at each other. Ever since Peeta became a mentor, there had been an understanding between the two. They respected each other and Peeta occasionally went over to Haymitch's house to help him out while Haymitch still provided advice for Peeta as if he was a tribute.

The rickety train station hadn't changed at all. It looked the same as it had when Peeta had first got onto the train when he was a tribute. There is a small crowd of people waiting to see the new victors. Haymitch and Peeta quickly got out of their way, Peeta would do almost anything to stay out of the spotlight, the only thing that bothered him was that Katniss and Gale weren't necessarily ready to have the eye of the Capital on them.

Peeta catches his father's eye in the crowd and he quickly moves towards him. His father moves through the crowd and when Peeta reaches him, Peeta wraps him in a hug. He had missed his father while he was in the Capital.

His father had been one of the few people to stay with him while he has been going through the hell of the Capital and stood by his side no matter what came out about him. It seemed that his father had finally stood up to his mother in one aspect.

Of course his mother and brothers didn't show up. They didn't believe that he was forced into prostitution through the Capital, they just claimed that he enjoyed the women there. It had angered Peeta to no end and he refused to speak to them or send them any money until they retracted what they said.

The cameras flashed as Katniss and Gale entered District 12. Peeta sighed silently and wondered how that afternoon could have been so nice to only be drowned into reality once more. It was an annoying cycle that was easily becoming his everyday life.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review. Let me know what you guys want to happen and I'll see if I could fit it in.**

 **Disclaimer: I actually own none of this, sorry if it suddenly surprises you.**


	11. Chapter 11 A Summons

**The Mentor**

 **Chapter 11: A Summons**

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _-Demons, Imagine_

The sweet smell of bread baking swam through the house and Peeta for once thought that he might actually be having a good day. Most days are riddled with nightmares both day and night, the annoyance of his prosthetic and often depressive thoughts.

He pulled the bread out of the oven and set it on the stove to cool. He glanced out the window of his house and saw leaves turning various shades of red, yellow and oranges. He would have to paint it one of these days. It would look beautiful on a canvas.

Peeta pulled on a pair of boots and opened his front door. A cool air surrounded him and he breathed out a harsh breath. He looked over at the houses that were now lit with happiness or at least not happiness of the owners. He was used to all of the houses being dark and dreary except for the occasional pinch of color from teenagers getting drunk and even then it was hardly anything.

He had seen Katniss and Gale, he could see the hauntings of the games in their eyes. Peeta had spent some time with Katniss, and every moment he treasured. She had seemed to enjoy his company and he was thankful for it.

Something crunched under his foot and he looked down. A wrinkled red envelope was lying on his doorstep.

His breath hitched and his heart started to beat quickly in his chest. He hoped with his whole heart that this wasn't exactly what he thought it was. With shaky hands he picked it up and attempted to straighten it.

Peeta ripped open the envelope and nearly screamed when he saw a client's name, address and a time and date for the train. He cursed under his breath He really didn't want to do this and he had a feeling that Katniss would put up a fight when she found out. It didn't help that the train left that night.

He stuffed the letter and walked briskly over to Haymitch's. His steps were rigid and he only glanced once at Katniss's house. Her lights were on and he didn't want to risk seeing her. It would take everything in him not to run to her and in his own way beg him not to go.

Peeta walked up Haymitch's steps and considered knocking for a moment before he pushed his way in. The door was unlocked and the air was stale. It had a musty scent as if no one had bothered to clean it in years and no one had.

Haymitch was sleeping with his head on the table and a bottle in his hand. Peeta could see the hilt of a knife in his other hand. If he wanted to wake Haymitch, he would have to go about it semi carefully. Sure, he have had to wake Haymitch hundreds of times, but each time it was a new challenge.

The sound of Haymitch's door opening and closing caught Peeta's attention. The sound of two footsteps peaked his interest even more. He turned towards the doorway to see Katniss and Gale walk in.

A mixture of a sinking feeling and butterflies exploding was all Peeta could feel as Katniss walked in. He didn't want her to know about the client that he had to leave for that night. He would most likely be gone for a couple weeks like he always was.

Why were they even here? They rarely both visited Haymitch at the same time. It was mostly Peeta that made sure that Haymitch ate and would provide him with fresh food rather than liquor.

"Did you kill him?" Hissed Gale. Peeta masked his pooling anger. Could that day get any better?

"No," Peeta bit out and unclenched his fists. Katniss looked at him strangely for a fraction of a second before the expression turned to dust.

Katniss walked past him and Gale and into Haymitch's kitchen. She grabbed a coffee pot and filled it with ice cold water from the sink. She stalks over to where Haymitch is sleeping and pours the water over him.

She steps back and nearly runs into Peeta. He reaches out a hand and steadies her. He can feel the warmth of her skin through the light coat she is wearing and for some reason it feels right. She attempts a grateful smile even if it looks more like a grimace. To him it is all the same. He notes that she puts her hand in her pocket and seems to be playing with whatever is inside of it.

A growl comes from Haymitch's place before any movement and a moment later he is slashing the air with his knife. He glares at Katniss as he notices the coffee pot in her hand.

"What are you all doing in my house." Said Haymitch after muttering a few curses.

"I need to know what this is." Said Gale with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What, Boy?" Asked Haymitch roughly. He sat back down heavily in his seat, not bothering to remove his soggy clothes.

"This," said Gale throwing a red envelope on the table.

Haymitch sat up straight and Peeta stiffened at the sight of an envelope that was identical to the one in his pocket.

"All it has in it is a note saying someone in the Capital's address and that you guys can explain." Said Gale as he looked at Haymitch intently.

Peeta's eyes met Haymitch's and it was like they were having a silent conversation. Do they explain this all to him there? Peeta shook his head. They couldn't risk the Capital hearing them. Gale would blow up when he heard what it meant. He could get himself killed.

Haymitch raised an eyebrow as if to ask if Peeta had been given the same envelope and he responded with a short nod.

"Stop that," said Gale pointing between Peeta and Haymitch.

Peeta glanced down at Katniss to see her looking up at him oddly. She was trying to understand what was going on between him and Haymitch and Peeta would assume that she had nearly figured it out. She opened her mouth about to speak when Haymitch interrupted her.

"Let's take a walk." Said Haymitch tersely as he walked towards the front door.

 **A/N: TA DA! A new chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please tell me your thoughts on it and what you want to happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the envelope and I am not all proud of owning that.**


	12. Chapter 12 Monsters in the Shadows

**The Mentor**

 **Chapter 12: Monsters in the Shadows**

 _But there's no ocean to drown the pain_  
 _The more I fight the love that I found_  
 _The brighter the flames_  
 _Some fires never burn out_

 _-Burn, Katharine McPhee_

The autumn air was surprisingly biting as the four of them walked out. Peeta kept his hands stuffed in his pockets. Katniss and Gale remained silent as they followed Haymitch further away from their houses.

The walk seemed long, though Peeta knew that it couldn't be more than fifteen minutes as they were only nearing the fence. Once Haymitch stops walking they huddle closer together to make sure that they wouldn't be overheard.

"The Capitol is warning us." Haymitch starts as Peeta stares at the ground.

"From what?" Asked Katniss with a harshness in her voice, Peeta felt her gaze on him for a fraction of a moment.

"Snow didn't like the berries." Said Peeta as he looked up.

"And he wants to keep his victors in check." Added Haymitch as he looked Gale in the eye. Peeta looked up and avoided Katniss's stare.

"Then why only send Gale and not me or Peeta?" Asked Katniss as she put her hands on her hips. Peeta shifted uncomfortably as he felt the paper of the envelope in his pocket.

"Sweetheart," said Haymitch patronizingly. "You and I have our own tickets. They most likely delivered it to me because you might throw a fit."

Katniss glared at Haymitch and Peeta nearly laughed at the intensity of her look, yet he didn't for the slight fear that she might turn it to him.

"What about Peeta?" Interrupted Gale as he looked between the three of them.

"I have something else that I'll be doing in the Capitol." Piped up Peeta. Katniss looked at him suspiciously.

She knew about his previous dealings with the Capitol citizens and he knew she was worried. It would be worse if she realized that Gale was going to be forced to do the same exact thing.

Gale nodded accepting his answer. And Peeta would guess that by the look on Haymitch's face that the conversation was over and that he intended to get very drunk before they left.

"That will be all. Don't say any of this to anyone." Said Haymitch with a harsh tone in his voice. Katniss and Gale nodded while Peeta scuffed his boot on the ground.

They separated ways and Peeta intended to go on a walk through town to clear his mind. He didn't get more than three feet when he felt a small hand on his arm. He turned around to see Katniss standing there.

She looked smaller than she normally did. It was like some of her confidence was fading and the true sixteen year old girl was standing in front of him. Her grey eyes were staring up at him, pleading for something and he felt compelled to give in no matter what it was.

"Could I talk to you?" She asked. Peeta nodded, not able to utter any words.

As soon as both Gale and Haymitch were out of hearing distance she put her hands on her hips and stared up at him. Her look was steely and it was daring him to speak first. And if he knew what was best for him he wouldn't.

"What are you doing in the Capitol?" Asked Katniss harshly, he knew that whatever was on her mind she would be blunt about it. She seemed to know what he would be doing, but asked the question all the same.

"It doesn't matter." He said indifferently. To him it wasn't that big of a deal. He have had to do this often enough. It was part of his life as a victor. He didn't know much else.

"Yes, it does."

Peeta could tell that she won't back down. She's too stubborn to do that. He wants to tell her. He wants to let the floodgates open and let them flow. Yet, he is used to having to hiding how he's feeling. He doesn't want that kicked puppy look that would follow him everywhere if the people knew what was happening.

There hasn't been someone in his life that has helped him get back up again, besides Haymitch.

Katniss glares at him as he remains tightlipped. Her glare didn't reduce him to mush like he was sure that it did to most people.

"Fine," bit out Katniss as she turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"Katniss," called Peeta. It killed him inside to watch her walk away.

She ignored him and continued to walk further towards Vitctor's Village. Remorse washed over him like a flood and he kicked at a pebble on the ground hoping that all of his aggression would pour out with it.

He should have just told her the truth, there was no point in protecting her anymore. If he wasn't more careful she could have to suffer in the same way.

A stray thought wondered why President Snow wouldn't bring her into this business. She was certainly desirable as Peeta had heard a few men discuss at one of the sponsor events. The reason suddenly hit him. Before Snow wanted to torture her by torturing him and Gale. And then slam something in front of her that would snuff out the flame inside of her.

.

.

Peeta stood silently in the night air. He was the first one at the train station. The cold didn't bother him, there was only a slight ache in his prosthetic that accompanied all cold air.

The sound of crunching leaves caused Peeta to straighten his shoulders. He glanced behind to see Gale walk up with his hands stuffed in his pocket. The crumpled red envelope in Peeta's pocket felt like it was burning to make itself known.

"Hey," Peeta said once Gale was at his side. Gale nodded in response.

"Do you know what this is for?" Asked Gale as he held up the red envelope.

Peeta bit his lip as he wasn't sure what to tell him. He could break the news there without cameras or allow President Snow to do it.

"Uh, yeah, I got one too." Peeta paused and scuffed his shoe against the ground. Just as he was about to continue the sound of other footsteps caused him to clamp his mouth shut.

He looked over his shoulder to see Haymitch swaying along the streets with Katniss walking near him. Peeta's heart pounded quicker as she got closer. He decided that he would try to speak to her in a free moment without cameras and apologize. He needed to open up more. Nothing would help if he refused to let down his walls.

The train showed up in a rush of air and Peeta's lungs deflated. He dreaded the next few hours, he dreaded the waiting feeling that was filling his chest as he would wait for the horrendous time in the Capitol.

They all boarded the train and Peeta lurched forwards slightly as it sprung into motion. He walked straight over to the bar while Gale sat in one of the chairs, Haymitch stumbled to his room and Katniss muttered something about going to sleep.

The liquor burned down his throat and he was thankful for the small distraction. He set the glass on the bar with a small clink.

.

.

Sleep was rare to come on a night like that. It nagged at the back of his mind reminding him of the nightmares that would willingly greet him when he fell asleep.

Peeta pushed back the stifling blankets on his bed and reached for his prosthetic. He carefully strapped it on and stood. He grabbed a thin robe off of a hanger and slipped on slippers.

His door opened without a creak, and the silence was welcoming. He stepped into the halls and began to walk.

On most sleepless nights on the train he would spend his time roaming the halls hoping he would become exhausted enough to collapse. Sometimes it worked and others he would walk until the sun was peaking over the horizon.

His footsteps were muted against the carpet of the halls. As he passed Haymitch's room he could hear the sounds of vomiting. He was tempted to walk in and offer to help him, yet he just couldn't find it in him to do so. As he was walking near Katniss's room he heard the sound of a scream. It was one of those panicked filled screams that he was sure he had uttered a million times.

For a second he debated with himself whether to go into the room without knocking or to. If there was someone in there hurting her there would be no point in knocking. He quickly walked in to see Katniss tossing and turning in her bed with painful cries falling from her lips.

"Katniss," he said from the doorway hoping in vain that she would be pulled from her nightmare. When she continued to thrash in the bed he stepped closer until he was standing at the edge of her bed. He called her name again and she slowly relaxed, her arms and legs ceased their movements.

Peeta decided that that would be his time to leave. He had solved the problem and she would be mortified to see him standing there in her bedroom in the middle of the night.

Katniss's eyes fluttered open and Peeta could feel her gaze on him.

"Peeta?" Her voice was filled with sleep even if she had been terrified mere moments before.

"Yeah," He was frozen in the doorway. He didn't dare move a muscle for the fear of surprising her.

"Will you stay with me?"

Her voice was fragile. And the fragility broke his heart. He had never heard her as vulnerable as he did in that moment. Peeta would do anything for her, especially with the way she was looking at him. Like he was the only one that could fix it.

Peeta turned around and slowly walked towards her. He understood what she was asking and it caused a fuzzy feeling to spread in his chest. He pushed back the covers and let her crawl into his arms. The feeling of her slim body next to his brought a sense of intimacy that surprised him.

"Always," he muttered into her hair in response to her question.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews always give inspiration... Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own the Hunger Games no matter how much I try**


	13. Chapter 13 Bright and Shiny

**The Mentor**

 **Chapter 13: Bright and Shiny**

 _Love until we burn up, fire_  
 _Do whatever gets you seen_  
 _Kiss me with adventure_  
 _Til I forget my name_

- _Cliff's Edge, Hayley Kiyoko_

The sun peeked in through the slits in the curtains. Peeta blinked a couple times before opening his eyes. At first he was confused as to where he was, he didn't recognize the bed he was lying in. Sure, it looked a lot like his but there were small differences. Like the scent of pine and lavender on the pillow, it certainly wasn't his.

It was then that he felt a warmth against his chest. He lifted his head slightly to see a mess of dark hair spread out against his chest. Peeta felt limbs intertwined with his own.

Katniss. The thought of her reminded him of sun shining through the trees at midday, the feel of her soft lips against his and how fast his heart beats when he comes within contact with her.

She snuggled further into his chest and he couldn't help but feel like each color around him was brighter. Like there was nothing that could bring them down.

Grey eyes met blue and Peeta could feel a spell fall over him as he stared at her.

"Good morning," said Peeta, as he glanced down at her lips for less than a moment.

"Good morning," Her voice is low, like she can hardly believe that he is there. Her hands curl into his shirt and she stretches like a cat in the sun.

He felt like kissing her. Her lips just looked kissable. Peeta leaned towards her, resting his forehead against hers. A small smile found its way across her face and it made Peeta feel happier.

It was rare that such an unadulterated feeling of happiness was foreign to him. He was used to an overbearing feeling pressing down on him the whole time. It was odd and yet one of the best things in his life.

Peeta leaned in closer, her lips less than an inch from his own.

"Wake up! It is a big big big day!" Effie's voice came through the door. Peeta fell against the bed and through his hands up in the air. Would they get a break? Katniss gave a slight smile at his reaction.

"You need to get up! We have an important schedule to follow!"

"I'm up, Effie." Katniss sighs.

"By chance have you seen Peeta? He wasn't in his room." Peeta put a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter that was threatening him.

"I haven't." replied Katniss shortly.

The sound of Effie's heels clicking on the floor quickly faded down the hall.

"That's my hint to go." said Peeta as he sat up. He looked down at Katniss and wondered how he could have ever been so lucky.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Katniss hesitated for a moment before leaning up and kissing his cheek. A grin found its way onto Peeta's face.

.

.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Gale sat in his seat silently. Peeta guessed that he still didn't have the answer as to what he was specifically doing in the Capitol. And he wouldn't be able to find out until Peeta or Haymitch could get him alone without cameras or President Snow got to him first.

Peeta would glance at Katniss every so often. He wondered how she would react to it all. They would be lucky if she didn't march up to Snow herself and try to tell him off.

Haymitch was pouring some dark colored liquid into his cranberry juice and taking large gulps of it at a time. Effie was glancing at herself in her spoon.

All too soon the sight of the Capitol was coming. He could see the large buildings in their cotton candy colors and odd shapes. Peeta stood and walked over to the window. The tunnel was coming and he knew Katniss hated it. Not that she had said anything about it. Her hands would clench into fists and her whole body was tense and on edge.

Peeta tried to casually walk back to his seat beside Katniss. And he was hoping that his presence would help her in its own way. Under the table his hand grabbed hers. The blackness of the tunnel could easily be overwhelming, and he knew it was overwhelming Katniss by how tight she was squeezing his hand.

When the light greeted him she released the pressure of her tight grip, but kept her hand in his. Relief coursed through him and he just couldn't believe that he seemed to have somehow wormed his way into her heart.

"We're almost there." tittered Effie as she smiled. Peeta couldn't help but smirk when he saw Katniss roll her eyes. Gale sat staring into nothing, and Haymitch was slowly drink some dark colored liquid.

The stop of the train let dread pool in his stomach. Everything was getting too close. Too close to reality. Leaving the small bubble of hope that was being made around the train.

Peeta stood up letting Katniss's fingers slide through his fingers like water. Haymitch followed, stumbling slightly. Gale and Katniss followed them, and Peeta straightened his shoulders as he prepared to walk out. Facing the Capitol was new each time, he felt like he had always changed a little each time he arrived. The presence of Katniss was a testament to that.

They exited the train and out of the corner of Peeta's eye he could see his former tributes looking around suspiciously. He silently congratulated them for not being awed by the gems of the Capitol.

The penthouse was the same as it had always been since Peeta had first arrived to the Tribute Center. He found it ironic that they would be staying there, sure he always stayed there when he was in the Capitol. But it made him feel like the scared tribute he was when he first arrived to the Capitol.

Moments after they had arrived the elevator dinged again. Peeta glanced at Haymitch to see that he didn't know who it could be. An avox appeared and quickly rushed to Gale's side and handed him a note. The avox left just as quickly as it appeared.

Peeta could smell the blood on the note from where he was standing a few feet from Gale. He could feel bile rising up in the back of his throat as his stomach dropped to the floor. It was a summons from President Snow.

He glanced at Haymitch again, more urgent this time. They both knew what this meant, hell Peeta experienced this himself.

Gale read it, his features twisting into confusion. Peeta resisted the urge to walk away, he couldn't necessarily let Katniss know what was going on as, once she had an idea that he knew. She wouldn't stop until she got it out of him, and with his luck she would.

Gale hesitantly walked out leaving Katniss, Haymitch and Peeta alone in the penthouse.

Haymitch walked off to the bar and Peeta was sorely tempted to join him. Katniss gazed at him in a way that let him know she was trying to solve some of the puzzle pieces that she had managed to pry loose.

Peeta walked off to his room. He opened the bedroom door and peaked behind him to make sure no one was following him. He pulled open the closet and could feel his rage building at the sight of a pressed tuxedo hanging there. His outfit for the night. He growled lowly at the sight of it and repressed the urge to hit something.

He stalked out of his room and prepared himself for and incredibly awkward dinner.

 **A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I have read all of them.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. If I did I'd tell you guys first.**

 **5.26.16**


	14. Chapter 14 Nights Out

**The Mentor**

 **Chapter 14: Nights Out**

 _There are moments that the words don't reach_  
 _There is a grace too powerful to name_  
 _We push away what we can never understand  
We push away the unimaginable_

 _-It's Quiet Uptown, Hamilton (Lin Manuel Miranda)_

The table was silent as Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta sat down. Gale still wasn't back, and Peeta knew that when he did there would be hell to pay. Peeta knew that his temper would probably get the best of him and it would be a miracle if Gale didn't get arrested. Hell, his reaction was pretty similar to that. After he had learned of what his job in the Capitol would entail Haymitch had to drag him up to the roof to avoid a scene.

Peeta pushed around the food on his plate. He didn't feel like eating. He never felt like on eating on nights like those. He glanced across the table to see Katniss only half heartedly eating and Haymitch was pouring liquor into his cranberry juice.

"I'm going to bed." said Peeta as he pushed his plate back. He stood and move to leave the room when the elevator dinged. Peeta walked out to see Gale walk in. His face was bright red and his fists were clenched. He could hear Haymitch pushing his chair back and Katniss scrambling to get up.

Peeta looked back and Haymitch gave him a look to calm Gale down.

"Come on, Gale." Peeta said roughly as he motioned for him to follow. He could hear Gale behind him as he led him up to the roof.

Peeta pushed opened the door and the wind greeted him. He turned around and faced Gale, waiting for him to say something.

"You can speak freely up here, there's no cameras." said Peeta as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Gale as he glared at Peeta.

"Snow told you what you have to do tonight?"

"Yeah," Gale said roughly. "Why didn't you guys say anything when I first got that damned letter? Is Katniss involved?" questions tumbled from Gale's mouth as Peeta waited for a moment to answer them.

"We didn't have enough time to say anything without Snow hearing. Katniss isn't involved, I uh set up a deal for that."

During the time between this trip and the end of the games Peeta had agreed to take on more clients if he needed to to keep Katniss out. And for some odd reason Snow allowed it. And Peeta thought it was safe enough for the moment.

"A deal?" questioned Gale.

"Don't worry about it."

"Wait, didn't you say you got the same letter as me?" Peeta cursed under his breath, the hunter was a lot smarter than he led on.

"I did." Peeta declared rendering Gale silent.

"Let's go back down. We have a busy night tonight." said Peeta as he brushed beside him to get back to the penthouse. He didn't want to deal with it just yet. And how was he supposed to provide comfort to an activity that was soul crushing?

Both victors remained silent as they walked into the penthouse. Gale was visibly calmer and it could have been from knowing the fact he wasn't alone in his endeavors or knowing that Katniss was safe.

They found Katniss and Haymitch in the living room watching mindless Capitol television. Haymitch was nursing some sort of liquor that was silently calling to Peeta and Katniss looked to be sulking as she sat there. They looked up at Peeta and Gale's entrance.

Peeta avoided their gazes and walked straight over to the bar. He needed a drink, after that day and the coming night he needed a drink. That morning had been wonderful, waking up in such an intimate way with Katniss was indescribable. If that was how close they ever got, it would be worth it.

Peeta poured a healthy amount of whiskey into a glass and quickly threw it all back. The alcohol burned down his throat in a pleasing manner that left his insides tingling. He glanced back to see Katniss look back at the television. Why was she watching him? Did the drinking bother her? His drinking habits were certainly the least of his concerns.

Peeta set the glass down before hesitating. There was nothing he wanted more than to sit down beside Katniss and wrap his arms around her and forget the world, but there was the nagging feeling to distance himself. That it would be easier for her to be with someone else. To have someone that wasn't as damaged as he was. Someone that wasn't hit as a child, someone who wasn't used as a Capitol whore.

He quickly left the room and entered his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and threw himself against the bed. He was tired. Just tired. Peeta let himself fall into a fitful sleep without removing his clothes. He dreamed of mutts attacking Katniss and being unable to stop it. Their dog like faces were growling and Katniss's blood seemed to be surrounding him, choking him.

Peeta woke up nearly an hour later in a cold sweat. Dots of perspiration clung to him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to erase the sound of Katniss's screams from his mind. He looked over at the clock and hesitantly stood.

He would have to leave within the next fifteen minutes. Peeta quickly slipped on the tuxedo and could feel a pit growing in his stomach. He fixed his bow tie and glanced at himself in the mirror. His hair was still messed from sleep and the smudges under his eyes were a little lighter.

The clock read that there was about five minutes left to get down to the car. He quickly used some gel that was in the bathroom and slicked his hair back. Once that was finished he prepared himself to leave the penthouse.

The halls were quiet as he crept through them. All the bedroom doors were shut tight and Peeta doubted that any of them were sleeping. He sighed and continued walking towards the elevator. Peeta pressed the button and waited for a moment for it to come back up.

The elevator opened with a small ding. Peeta stepped in and quickly hit the button for the first floor even though he was sure it would have taken him to the bottom no matter what he hit. The elevator doors closed with a small jolt.

He hated the small bits of anxiety that struck him each time he went out no matter how many times he had gone through it. He would probably always feel that way and there was nothing to stop it.

.

.

When Peeta arrived back from his client it was still dark out with dots of sun rising over the horizon. His eyes were barely open and he was slowly stumbling back to his bedroom. He pulled open his door and was rooted in place.

Katniss was lying on his bed sound asleep. A book was in her hand and she must have fallen asleep while reading it. She was waiting for him.

The brief thought caused his heart to contract painfully. Stray hairs had escaped from her braid and were framing her face, her face looked younger in sleep almost like the hunger games had never happened. He couldn't help the variety of feelings that passed through his mind as he saw her sleeping there.

The sickening sweet perfume of the woman that was his client clung to his clothing, he watched Katniss for another minute. Peeta quietly walked into the bathroom and shed his clothes on the floor. He turned the shower on and stepped into the blistering water. Peeta imagined that the water was able wash away the night's actions. His skin stung from the thin cuts on his back, but he didn't let it bother him.

Katniss was still there and he was sure that she knew exactly what he was doing tonight. He didn't know how to describe how much it meant to him. He assumed that if people learned of his actions in the Capitol they would shun him.

Peeta stepped out of the shower and quickly dried his hair with a towel. He finished drying the rest of his body before slipping on the silk pajamas provided by the Capitol, most of the time he would sleep in just his boxers. But, with Katniss there he felt that he would be bare, she could see the cuts that adorned him as well as the prosthetic.

His heavy footsteps were covered by the thick carpets as he walked over to Katniss's side. He removed the book from her possession and marked her spot in it before setting it on the bedside table. With careful movements he worked to remove the blankets from under her and slide the duvet over her. Once he was satisfied with the results and was sure that she was still asleep he crept over to his side of the bed.

Peeta turned out the light and opened the window just the slightest bit before pulling back the blankets and falling into the bed. He didn't know how long he spent watching Katniss sleep, all he knew was that his eyes had began to droop and consciousness was slowly waning. Once he found sleep inevitable he let himself fall away into the world of demons that were sneaking in every shadow.

 **A/N: Happy one year anniversary! I finished this a couple of days ago but I really wanted to post this on the exact one year. I can't believe that this has been out there for a year. It still seems like this little baby that might be a month old at most.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. I have read all of them and enjoyed them. I always look forwards to them. And one of them mentioned about doing Gale and Katniss's POVs, I want to I just don't feel like I could write them correctly yet, so I may come up with something for the next chapter hopefully.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Disclaimer: If I didn't own anything a year ago what makes you think I could own it now (no matter how much I want to).**

 **7.13.16**


End file.
